La Decisión del Lobo
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: (FIC REMASTERIZADO) A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en sus maneras de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe. FINALIZADO
1. Mi Amigo

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _ Historia Re subida y me disculpo con "Lobalunallena" se que la seguías y me he tardado porque estaba falta de inspiración.

**Cap ****1****. ****Mi Amigo****.**

_Desde el Punto de Vista de la Chica_

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven, recuerdo que en aquel entonces contaba con unos escasos dieciséis años, cabello rubio oscuro, piel blanca y ojos marrón avellana ¿Mi nombre? pues soy Elizabeth Watson. No lo tomen a mal, pues no soy de las que se la pasa pensando en chicos para tener citas, lo mío son los libros de misterios, poesía y lugares maravillosos que me hubiese encantado visitar. Cerca de casa hay un pequeño bosque, no diría que grande ya que la población estaba acabando con todo, odiaba eso. Así que trataba de ir a la parte más alejada del bullicio a leer, aunque no lo crean en voz alta, quedaba totalmente sumergida entre las increíbles historias, cada palabra para mi era un arrullo. Un día un hermoso lobo gris apareció ante mi, no se que tanto tiempo tenía en ese lugar solo que leía al poeta Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, eran tan hermosas sus poesías. Volviendo al tema, estaba asustada no voy a negarlo pero cuando cruce la mirada con el, todo miedo se esfumo, creo que, al menos unos minutos nos miramos tratando de analizarnos entre nosotros, luego, el se marchó, yo tampoco perdí tiempo y me aleje de allí, aunque me llamen loca al día siguiente regresé al lugar, cómo los poemas de Bécquer eran largos, esta vez los leía con más calma, ese día también el lobo apareció, con sumo cuidado saque una pequeña bolsa, en ella había un grueso trozo de carne fresca que había comprado en la tienda antes de adentrarme al bosque. La coloqué en el suelo y me alejé muchísimo, hasta sentarme en uno de la sombras de los árboles, el lobo observó todos mis movimientos y cuando comencé a leer se acercó a la carne, la olisqueo y luego comenzó a comerla, yo medio miraba la acción y proseguía con mi pausada lectura estaba en un poema que expresaba una tarde de otoño y amaba cada frase, por ello trataba de pronunciarlo perfectamente. Cuando terminé me percaté que el lobo estaba sentado y cuando nos miramos el volvió a marcharse, yo me sentí aliviada de que no me atacara pero aún más feliz de que el aceptara mi regalo y me acompañara en mis lecturas vespertinas. La rutina de ir cada día se hizo más común hasta el punto que tuve que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, dos días a la semana para tener la ración de carne del lobo y yo lo suficiente para adquirir nuevos libros sobre poesía e historia. Pasaron cinco meses, es impresionante de como el tiempo transcurre para todos, el lobo que ya era un compañero de lectura y al cual bautice como Ari "León en Hebreo" era un lobo grande, por eso merecía un nombre antiguo pero poderoso. Cabe destacar que a medida que pasaba el tiempo Ari se acercaba un poco a mí, ya no venía todos los días a leer pero él sabía exactamente a qué hora llegaba, siempre traía su regalo y comenzaba con la lectura junto a mi silencioso amigo._

—¡Hola Ari! ¿Listo para la lectura? Pensé que William Shakespeare era mucho por un mes así que decidí que lo mejor era leer algo más divertido, por eso en esta oportunidad traje al Conde de Monte Cristo por Alexandre Dumas.

_El sólo me miraba por momentos mientras degustaba un poco de su trozo de carne, yo fui a apoyarme en el árbol, la tarde estaba un poco más fría pero estaba preparada, lo suficientemente abrigada como para pasar la noche en ese lugar, volví la mirada a mi peludo espectador, aun tenia carne, solo que deseaba que comenzara a leer._

—Bien, esta historia trata de la justicia, la venganza, la piedad y el perdón... ¡Dime Ari! ¿Crees en esas virtudes? En mi opinión, en mi mundo, en mi sociedad se cometen muchas injusticias, cada día hay más que se llenan del deseo de venganza y muy pocos son benevolentes o piadosos...

_Lo miré directamente, en ese momento me sentía muy triste no lo sé, él me miró, se levantó por primera vez de su lugar, se acercó un poco a mí y la impresión junto a mis lágrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes, él comenzó a aullar como tratando de decirme que no importaba, que solo siguiera siendo yo, luchando contra la sociedad que a mi parecer estaba errada y en el que cada día se declinaba a lo que una vez fue. Cuando el terminó yo me limpié las lágrimas y le sonreí._

—¡Ari eso fue hermoso, eres un gran amigo, no se qué haría si te pasara algo!...He perdido tiempo, vamos a leer algo, si queremos que esta semana continuemos al menos la primera parte de la historia.

_El se volvió a su lugar se acostó frente a mi como hacia cada tarde a esperar que comenzara la lectura, allí leí con mucho detenimiento, diría más bien fervor sobre __**"Edmundo Dantes, el cual llega al puerto de Marsella en 1815 a bordo del barco El faraón. Era un marino joven y exitoso. Enamorado de Mercedes, ya que venía a casarse con ella. Pero no sabe y no presiente que la envidia lo circundaba en silencio. Traicionado en su inocencia, acusado de ser un agente bonapartista, lo encarcelaron sin juicio previo en la isla de If, lugar del que nadie sale vivo. Catorce años de su vida transcurrieron en esa prisión donde encontraría la desolación pero también al Abad Faria, un hombre culto y sabio, que le abriría las puertas del mundo y del conocimiento, le mostrará quienes y por qué lo han traicionado y le dará la clave para escapar, legándole además una inmensa fortuna oculta en la isla de Montecristo"**__. Cuando noté que la noche estaba cerca cerré el libro lo guarde en mi mochila, lo miré inmediatamente y me disculpé._

—¡Perdóname Ari, mis padres no saben que yo vengo aquí o que tengo ese trabajo de medio tiempo, esto es mi secreto...! ¡Digo, nuestro secreto y deseo que sea así siempre, descansa volveré la próxima semana!

_Tomé mis cosas y emprendí la marcha de regreso a casa, a la terrible rutina, donde nada es igual sin mi amigo Ari._

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Ahora si los saludos, me disculpo por desaparecer pero así es la vida, llena de conflictos y deberes. Bien esta nueva historia vino a mi mente cuando regresaba de un viaje de vacaciones, no dejaba de pensar en ella y a la final termine escribiéndola, no se emocionen ya que no es de KHR, solo quise intentar algo diferente a lo habitual, espero les guste y próximamente la continuación…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Y Asi la Conocí

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _ Historia Re subida y me disculpo con "Lobalunallena" se que la seguías y me he tardado porque estaba falta de inspiración.

**Cap ****2****. Y ****Ella Apareció****.**

_Desde el Punto de Vista del Lobo._

_Hoy, al igual que ayer siempre es lo mismo, mirar a los demás cazar y escuchar las charlas de nuestro grandioso líder "El Lobo Alfa" Si, soy el que algún día sucederé a mi padre, soy su primogénito pero esas cosas no me importan ¿Que si soy lobo? Pues no es del todo cierto, también soy un hombre, soy lo que la mayoría de los humanos llamarían "Licántropo" pero licano es más corto. En la ciudad se me conoce como Lian Foster, un joven de cabello castaño y algunos mechones plateados, ojos ámbar, de carácter un poco retraído pero tranquilo, aquí en la manada todos me dicen Silver, el hijo del gran líder Ornlu. Pero olviden eso, hace unos días vagando solo por lo que queda del bosque encontré algo interesante, un humano, una mujer para ser más exacto, era algo extraña ¡Por favor! ¿Que hace una chica de quince o dieciséis años sola en el bosque? Creo que un paseo por este tétrico lugar no es nada agradable. Cuando me acerqué escuche su voz, era una muy sutil, leía a un poeta que era de mi agrado, Bécquer ¿Que si leo? ¡Claro que si! Una cosa es que no sea un humano y otra es que seamos cultos, es nuestro estilo de supervivencia, mezclarnos entre los odiosos humanos. Ella venia cada día a leer un rato poesía hasta que quise acercarme un poco más, notaba que cuando leía se olvidaba de su alrededor, cosa mala, a pesar de ser un pequeño bosque tenia lobos, gatos monteses, osos, animales peligrosos para una chica sola, pero unos deseos incontrolables de verla nacían en mi hasta que un día ella me descubrió, por un momento creí que gritaría, sin embargo ambos nos miramos unos momentos, deseaba acercarme, hasta que decidí que era suficiente, sentí que su pulso se aceleraba y no quería ahuyentarla, es extraño, nunca me gustó tener a alguien cerca, sin embargo ella...Bueno, al día siguiente la seguí un poco en la ciudad, entro a una carnicería, salió con una bolsa hasta su destino ¿Donde? ¡El bosque por supuesto! Yo volví a mi forma animal y a una distancia bastante prudente revelé mi posición me senté y esperé a ver su reacción ¿Cuál fue la mía? Sorprendido, ella poco a poco se acercó, sacó un jugoso trozo de carne de res, se volvió a alejar y se sentó bajo el árbol, tomó su libro y comenzó a leer. Yo por mi parte, olisquee un poco y como buen caballero acepte el obsequio. Desde ese día ella iba cada tarde, hasta que tuvo que alternar debido a un trabajo de medio tiempo ¡No crean que lo supe por espiarla, ella misma me lo dijo! Tres días a la semana ella regresaba con mi trozo de carne y comenzaba a leer, Dos días para trabajar y ganarse el dinero de mi bocado y según ella los libros. Fíjense hasta un nombre me dio "Ari" al principio no me pareció, pero cuando me explicó que significaba quedé conforme, que mi porte lucia con categoría, como un León, un Rey. Cada días ella regresaba con el suculento trozo de carne, creo que buscaba la mejor solo para mí, luego se sentaba a leer más poesía o empezaba una historia interesante sobre otras partes del mundo, ella me contaba cosas, no esperaba que yo le respondiera, sin embargo prestaba mucha atención, escuché por primera vez de un humano que odiaba como los mismos se comportaban de manera irresponsable, de que habían formas de convivir sin arruinar el medio ambiente "Mi hogar" _

_Seguía pasando el tiempo y cada vez me agrada más, tanto que llegue al punto de acercarme un poco, digamos que hasta donde estiraba sus pies, allí me acostaba escuchando esa agradable voz, esa relajada historia en la que tanto ella se sumergía. Por primera vez entendí que era ser feliz, algo tan sencillo y que yo veía tan complicado. Ahora queda un problema...Ella es humana y yo un Licano, mis congéneres no podían enterarse que yo veía a esa chica, la matarían, no podía permitirlo, ella era la fuente de mi alegría, la sensación de tranquilidad, el agua que aliviaba mi sed en este desierto que llamaba vida. Por ello a veces llegaba antes que los demás lobos a revolcarme en donde descansábamos para eliminar todo rastro de olor a ella, volvía al bosque, buscaba algún bocado y regresaba cuando ellos estaban llegando al punto de reunión como hoy._

—¡Hola Silver! ¿Listo para la caza? Veo que ya te comiste una liebre.

—Hola Glen, si estaba aburrido y solo corrí un poco, estaba allí por eso la cacé.

—Hmn...No se, te he notado de buen humor, cosa muy extraña en ti.

_Bien, el que está a mi lado es Glen y entre los humanos se hace llamar Grey Sullivan, es un lobo negro que creció conmigo, digamos que es lo más cercano a un amigo, por ello él siempre sabe de mi estado de ánimo, han pasado cinco meses en los que me he dedicado a la tarea de citarme con la chica y disimular con mi grupo. A pesar de ser un poco tedioso, la recompensa lo valía, por eso él estaba notando mi cambio de humor_.

—Son solo ideas tuyas, yo estoy igual que siempre...

—¡No me mientas! A ver, una lobita solitaria! ¿Tal vez?

—¡No molestes y vamos que tenemos que empezar la caza!

—Si tienes razón, pero estaré pendiente de ti, eres el futuro líder y mi deber es protegerte.

—No te molestes, mi padre tiene otros hijos, que le dé el cargo a ellos.

—¿Estas loco? Eres su primogénito, nadie más puede ser el líder de la manada del Gran Ornlu.

—Glen si quiere ser mi amigo, escucha mi consejo.

—¡Si claro!

_Mi aura más oscura se hizo presente, como odiaba ese tipo de acoso, no más bien no quería que ¡Nadie! Se enterara de la chica del bosque. Pronuncie mi sentencia._

—¡No te metas en mi camino!

_El se agachó lo suficiente para abrirme paso y salir tranquilamente, aunque por dentro quería darle una lección, todos saben que nadie debe invadir mi terreno. Luego de salir de caza, a alguien mas le dieron ganas de sermonearme, si, mi gran padre, el enorme lobo blanco._

—Silver, deseo hablar contigo.

—Gran Ornlu...¿Que quieres padre?

—Vi como trataste a Glen no hagas eso, es un buen combatiente, alguien bastante confiable para tu guardia cuando te ceda el liderato.

—No lo necesito y tampoco el mando de la manada, busca a mis hermanos alguno de ellos estaría orgulloso de ser el gran líder.

—¡Silver!

—¡Ya basta, no te metas en mi vida padre, ya estoy harto de que quieras hacer lo que te plazca!

—¡Es tu responsabilidad!

—¡Es la tuya padre y es mi vida!...Permaneceré con la manada pero no seré su líder.

_Estaba obstinado, corrí lejos, hasta donde mis patas y mi olfato me permitieran, aunque no lo crean llegue donde estaba la chica, la noté un poco triste, ella me miró haciéndome señas de que me había traído algo de comer...Bien, no estaba hambriento pero la carrera y la rabieta me abrieron el apetito, me acerqué a ella y empecé a comer mi aperitivo, en ese momento vi que me mostraba un nuevo libro de un escritor francés, El Conde de Monte Cristo._

—¡Bien, esta historia trata de la justicia, la venganza, la piedad y el perdón...! ¡Dime Ari! ¿Crees en esas virtudes? En mi opinión, en mi mundo, en mi sociedad se cometen muchas injusticias, cada día hay más que se llenan del deseo de venganza y muy pocos son benevolentes o piadosos...

_En ese momento su semblante cambió, ella estaba triste lo veía en sus ojos avellanados...Me dolió, no sabía qué hacer, verla así era algo que no podía soportar, le hablaría a mi manera, solo esperaba que ella me entendiera, se reconfortara y recuperara esa radiante sonrisa ¿Como? Fácil, como haría todo lobo, aullar, lo hice de corazón, fuerte, sonoro e incluso me importó poco si los demás me escuchaban, mi centro era ella. Al verme aullar se sorprendió, tal vez fue la emoción pero ella lloró mostrándome nuevamente esa chispa de vida. Al terminar me agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, por primera vez me llamo amigo, vaya si supieran que olvidé hasta él porque estaba enojado, aunque el mencionar que "No sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo" me hizo sentir especial, yo formaba parte importante de su vida. Ella se calmó y comenzó a leer la historia, me agradó más que las anteriores y se tomó la molestia de hacerlo pausadamente, yo estaba acostado frente a ella mientras las palabras viajaban en el aire. Cuando la noche se acercaba me quedé extrañado de su rápido accionar cuando guardó rápidamente el libro, me miró y se disculpó explicándome que al igual que yo, ocultaba que se veía conmigo e incluso ese trabajo de medio tiempo era nuestro secreto, la vi marcharse triste a su hogar._

Pero ellos, no sabía que a partir de ese momento sus vidas estarían al límite.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Aquí el nuevo capi, si sé que dirán que es lo mismo que el anterior, solo quería que vieran los dos ángulos de los protagonistas para que al fin de inicio la historia (hace reverencia)…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. El Secreto Confiado al Amigo

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __xxxx__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****3****. ****El Secreto Confiado al Amigo****.**

El fin de semana había transcurrido, muy lento para ambos, ella con los deberes de la escuela para esa semana y el en cambio estaba de un pésimo humor ansiando que llegara el Lunes para poder verla. En el día recorría la ciudad por cada librería buscando algo con que agradarle a ella, siempre le traía un obsequio y le leía, en cambio el solo comía y escuchaba, no era muy justo. Se detuvo en una tienda de música, la gente estaba alborotada por un género musical latino, llegó y bueno no era muy sociable, así que se ubicó en la parte de _música cristiana_ ya que era la que estaba un poco más solitaria, se fijó en un cantante joven que promocionaba un interesante álbum, fue a los auriculares y escogió el Tema "Tu Poeta" Bueno, ellos amaban la poesía, hablaban el idioma español y parecía agradable el detalle. Reprodujo y se quedó pasmado, eso era lo que estaba buscando.

_**"Cuando desperté allí estabas tú **_

_**Aquella mujer con la que soñé **_

_**Le vestí la piel sus labios besé **_

_**Y en su corazón allí me refugié **_

_**Late el corazón late voy por vos **_

_**Y si canto y lloro canto para ti **_

_**Y mi vida entera toda te la doy **_

_**Ya no tengas miedo yo aquí estoy **_

_**Coro **_

_**Tú poeta y tú verano **_

_**El silencio de mi voz diciendo te amo **_

_**Mi princesa, mi primavera **_

_**Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera **_

_**Me conoces bien siempre te amaré**_

_**Aunque estemos lejos yo aquí estaré **_

_**Seré tu poema tu razón de ser **_

_**Tu serás mi reina mi única mujer **_

_**Tu serás mi aliento serás mi edén **_

_**Mi eterno romance confidente fiel **_

_**Niña consentida amor de mí ser **_

_**Agua de este río que yo beberé **_

_**Coro **_

_**Tú poeta y tu verano **_

_**El silencio de mi vos diciendo te amo **_

_**Mi princesa, mi primavera **_

_**Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera **_

_**Tú poeta y tu verano **_

_**El silencio de mi voz que dice te amo **_

_**Mi princesa, mi primavera **_

_**Mi ternura y mi amor por vez primera **_

_**Soy un niño enamorado **_

_**El diseño de tu sueño en mi plantado **_

_**Consentida mariposita **_

_**Prisionera de este amor que no se rinde **_

Al finalizar la canción sonrió para sí mismo _¿El destino lo guio allí? ¿Estaba enamorándose de ella? ¿Quería protegerla?_ Bueno, el no creía en ese tipo de cosas, se llevaría el CD para ella, no tenía tiempo para escuchar todas las canciones, seguiría buscando un libro. Lo pagó y al salir se encontró con su amigo pero en forma humana el cual le daba un aspecto de un joven de diecisiete años, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—¿Qué quieres Glen?

—¡S-Silver lo siento, no quise molestarte me dejé llevar!

—No te disculpes, también exagere un poco...

—¿Buscas música?

Preguntó algo extrañado, sabía que este odiaba las multitudes, además de notarlo nervioso.

—¿Yo? ¡No esto es...! ¡Oye Glen Ayúdame a buscar un libro y al terminar tu y yo hablaremos sobre un asunto delicado!

—¡Lo que digas Silver! Dime ¿Que historias buscas?

—Sobre escritores del siglo XVIII, digamos sobre romance y esas cosas.

—¡Hmn...! ¡Ah ya se! las encontraremos si vamos a la librería que está entrando a la ciudad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Digo, sé que no eres muy estudioso que digamos.

—¿Bromeas? Esos idiotas siempre tienen material para encantar a las chicas.

—Vamos, si lo encontramos tal vez lleguemos a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo?

Ellos partieron rápidamente al lugar necesitaba encontrarlo lo antes posible, hoy era el día de la reunión y apenas llevaba la mitad de su regalo, por otro lado necesitaba hablar ese asunto con su amigo, en verdad había recapacitado y debía admitir que fue extremo, sin embargo necesitaba contárselo a alguien y no tenía a nadie más que a ese loco idiota. Llegaron a la librería y comenzaron a buscar una obra interesante, lamentablemente del siglo XVIII no encontraron nada, así que empezaría por el CD. Ahora había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a su compañero.

—¡Escúchame Glen, esto que te diré es la verdad, eres al único que considero un amigo!

—Silver...

Dijo un poco perplejo al ver a su compañero un poco descolocado, estaba más que seguro que ese lobo era un ser con un fuerte ímpetu, no era los que alguna situación a excepción de las discusiones de su padre lo alteraran, el otro retomó su confesión.

—Y es por ello que te contaré lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses, lo hago porque quiero compartirlo contigo, es un gran secreto y debes jurar que no dirás una sola palabra ¡Júralo Glen!

—¡E-Esta bien, pero! ¿De qué se trata? ¿Porque tanto misterio Silver?

—Verás, he conocido a alguien, a una humana pero ella me conoce solo como lobo.

—¿Una humana? Silver sabes las reglas, nada de amistades con ellos, es peligroso.

—Como te lo he dicho, ella cree que soy un lobo común, pero me agrada...Ella me hace feliz, por eso quiero que la conozcas.

—¿Es por eso que buscabas los libros y la música?

—Sí, ella va tres días a la semana al bosque y siempre me lleva un presente, luego con su suave voz empieza a leer los libros que comparte conmigo.

Su amigo lo miraba preocupado y él lo entendía, era peligroso lo que estaba haciendo y aún más, ponía en riesgo la vida de los demás en su clan. Pero ella valía todos esos riesgos por que sentía que ella devolvía esos sentimientos. Luego de dar unas vueltas ambos volvieron al bosque como lobos, el en su hocico llevaba la bolsita con el disco compacto pero seguía con la conversación.

—Dime Silver ¿Que tanto sabe ella de ti?

—No mucho, solo que me gusta escucharla leer y el aperitivo que me trae es de primera calidad.

—¡No es eso! ¡Digo! ¿Ella no ha indagado sobre ti o algo?

—Te dije que ella piensa que soy un lobo corriente ¿Cómo crees que va a indagar?

—¿No te da curiosidad de saber que piensa ella de ti?

—¡Hahaha! Eso no es necesario, ella me lo dijo y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí...

En ese momento reaccionó, su compañero lo miró sorprendido _¿Una sonrisa?_ Definitivamente tenía que conocerla. Llegaron al lugar y como siempre ella estaba acomodando unas cosas, era la primera vez que veía su bolso más grande.

—Bien Glen, saldré primero y cuando me acueste sales tú e imitas la acción a mi lado ¿Ok?

—Está bien...

El lobo negro vio a una chica muy simpática, no tenía esa aura de las libertinas de la ciudad, se sentía agradable a su alrededor, no le extrañaba que su amigo se haya quedado maravillado con ella, aunque faltaba conocer el carácter, pondría de su parte para que todo saliera bien, ya que su amigo le dio una oportunidad de que se comportara como tal.

—¡Ari hola! ¿Sabes? En la carnicería me dieron una promoción 2x1 y tendrás doble ración de tu aperitivo, además de que me traje mi reproductor para que escucháramos unas melodías de piano, las amo son hermosísimas y tenía que compartirlas contigo.

Ella vio como el lobo traía una pequeña bolsa marrón en su hocico y tomó su lugar habitual. Ella sacó el pequeño equipo de sonido y cuando iba a reproducir notó al lobo negro.

—¡Ari! ¿Es un amigo?

Vio como el lobo negro tomaba un lugar al lado del otro y ella sonrió para alivio de todos.

—Bien, veo que tienes un amigo ¿Sabes? Estaba preocupada de que siempre te quedaras solo en este bosque pero veo que me preocupe en vano, eres bienvenido mi nuevo amigo así que ambos tendrán aperitivos.

Ella tomó los trozos de carne los colocó y se alejó esperando a que ambos se levantaran, el nuevo miró la comida mientras que el otro tomó su trozo y comenzó a comerlo, al ver que no había nada de qué preocuparse también tomó su ración.

—¡Bien, mientras comen escuchen esto!

Ella colocó una corta pieza de un compositor italiano que también era de su agrado **Ludovico Einaudi** "_**Alexandria**_" Era una pieza que relajó a ambos lobos y cuando terminó su amigo soltó un pequeño resoplido que ella había aprendido a detectar cuando a él le agradaba algo.

—¡Sabia que te gustaría Ari! Siempre la escucho cuando me siento confundida y debo tomar una decisión, cuenta con esa fuerza que me llena de valor para seguir adelante.

Ella vio cómo su amigo dejaba su lugar y tomaba nuevamente la bolsita con su hocico, la acercó para dejarla en su regazo.

—¿Que es esto Ari? Por todo lo acontecido no te había comentado.

Cuando sacó el contenido vio el disco compacto, el nombre del álbum estaba en español, que bueno que ese idioma lo dominaba, también había visto algunas propagandas en la TV satelital, sobre un joven cristiano que era furor en los jóvenes.

—¿Es para mí? ¿De dónde lo sacaste Ari?

Vio como el lobo movía la bolsa en donde venía el disco, ella la tomó fijándose que había algo escrito.

—¿La pista 3? Bien, sabía que eras inteligente pero esto me ha dejado sin palabras.

Ella saco el Cd y miro que el nombre de la pista era "_Tu Poeta_" cuando la canción comenzó ella y el lobo se miraron en todo momento, el lobo negro estaba ensimismado por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Al finalizar la canción a ella se le salieron las lágrimas y abrazó al lobo.

—¡No importa si me muerdes Ari, esa canción fue hermosa, yo...yo también quiero ser parte de ti, todo mi amor, mi corazón son tuyos y me atrevo a decir que si fueses un humano te diría que también te amo, has sido el único al que he expresado todos mis sentimientos!

Bien, no se sabe quién de los dos estaba más choqueado, si el lobo gris o el lobo negro, acababa de decirle que ella lo amaba, que le daba su corazón. El lobo correspondió el gesto con un gemido de felicidad y cuando deshizo el abrazo este le lamio la cara y un poco cerca de su boca.

—Hahaha…Entonces ¿Es un sí acepto Ari?

El lobo corría en círculos y el negro lo acompañó en sus vueltas, luego ambos aullaron profundamente, la chica sonreía de manera tierna y cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en el canto que le dedicaba el nuevo dueño de su corazón. Después de platicar un rato (Claro ella hablando y los lobos escuchando) se marchó dejando solo a ambos lobos.

—¿Qué opinas Glen? Quiero escucharlo ahora.

—Yo...No sé qué decirte Silver, ella no es como las demás humanas que conozco, su pureza es inmensa al igual que su inocencia, pero sobre todo su amor ¡Silver ella te ama muchísimo amigo!

—Yo también la amo y es por ello que quiero decirle la verdad sobre mí.

—Entiendo tu impaciencia pero ¿Estás seguro? La pondrás en peligro a ella y a nosotros mismos por revelarle tu identidad.

—¡ENTONCES! ¿QUE HAGO? ¡ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO POR ESTOS LARGOS DÍAS QUE ELLA SE ALEJA DE MI GLEN!

—¡C-Cálmate Silver no pierdas la cabeza, antes que nada debes hablar con ella, crea una oportunidad y empieza a darle pistas de quien eres o ella se asustará huyendo de ti en el proceso!

Al parecer las palabras de su amigo que en un intento desesperado salieron de su ser lo calmaron, este se sentó y observó el atardecer, volvió la vista al lobo negro y le hablo derrotado.

—Amigo tienes razón, al menos ella ya lleva la primera pista.

—¿La primera pista?

—Si, el ticket de compra lleva mi nombre, creo que esa es mi oportunidad de conocerla.

—¿El ticket de compra? ¿Estás loco?

Su amigo quedo callado y suspirando derrotado volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes? ¡Te ayudaré en esto, porque si tu estas hundido yo estoy hasta el cuello! ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu idea genio? ¿De qué manera vas a encontrarte con ella?

—Está empezando la semana y mañana ella tiene que trabajar, esa es la oportunidad de acercarme.

—¿Como?

—No lo olvides, somos lobos y es natural ser furtivos mientras estudiamos la posibilidad de atacar, asi que Glen...

Volvió a su forma humana y el otro imito la acción.

—Mañana seremos Lian Foster y Grey Sullivan, los cuales buscan un trabajo de medio tiempo ¿Qué tal?

—¡Estas demente! ¿A qué hora y en qué lugar?

—¡Asi se habla, 3pm, Librería Wenstreet!

—Muy bien ratones de bibliotecas al ataque, que emoción.

—¡Hahaha! Gracias Glen, nuevamente perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado, yo, por primera vez...He encontrado la felicidad, nunca pensé que fuese de esa forma tan agradable y que al mismo tiempo me dieran ganas de conquistar al mundo...Que lo gris tomara brillantes matices, no sabría explicártelo mejor.

El joven pelinegro se acercó a él y dándole una palmada le hablo de manera comprensible y alegre.

—Silver, yo estaba preocupado por ti, de que te sumieras al abandono o que simplemente te hundieras en tu monótona vida de solitario...Desde que éramos cachorros siempre desee ser aquel por el cual recuperaras esa chispa de vida que una vez tuviste, sin embargo soy feliz de que alguien que no sabe nada de ti, entregara con tanto fervor su corazón a ti...Amigo mío, te diré algo !Juro por mi vida que yo, Glen, perteneciente al Gran Clan Ornlu nunca te traicionaré!

Esas palabras cavaron hondo en su ser, recordó cuando ellos estaban pequeños sobre las aventuras que a veces les costaba dolorosos castigos pero igual eran felices, hasta que un día su padre asesinó a su madre, según por qué esta había aceptado la ayuda de un humano cuando disfrutaba de la ciudad, el sabia la ley y sin embargo guardó todo su odio, junto con su felicidad. Pero ahora estaba recuperándola y al mismo tiempo corría el riesgo de perderla, pero si se presentaba la oportunidad cobraría venganza por lo de su madre, sonrió a su amigo y juntos se marcharon a la ciudad.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal?, …. Bien, aun no hay comentarios, sin embargo seguiré subiendo los capis, Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. La Decisión del Lobo: Causas

**La Decisión del Lobo****.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo (en este caso **Edgar Allan Poe, Ludovico Einaudi **y** Alex Campos**).

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en sus manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Pareja****:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: T+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _

**Cap ****4****. ****La Decisión del Lobo: Causas****.**

Pasaron unos días, pero fueron los suficientes como para que ambos chicos fuesen contratados en una librería que estaba a cinco locales de la tienda de antigüedades en la cual trabajaba la chica. La había visto dos veces y parecía un poco distante, recordaba lo del disco compacto, seguramente ella comenzaba a indagar, necesitaba que fuese así, tenía que apresurar su plan. Por otro lado, la joven terminaba de acomodar unas cosas que habían llegado de Londres, estaba un poco confundida cuando tropezó con un libro, eso era raro, ellos no habían pedido algo así, sin embargo le llamó la atención ya que trataba de hombres lobos _¿Hombre Lobo?_ Extraño, en fin, al finalizar su jornada regresó a su casa y se fue directamente a su habitación saltándose la cena admitiendo que había comido algo afuera, por ello iría a hacer los deberes, su mente le hacía resonar esa pista una y otra vez, luego observó el disco cuando en el momento de extraerlo salió un ticket de compra con el nombre de L. Foster _¿Quién era esa persona cuyo disco llegó a manos de su amigo?¿Lo habría tomado de algún idiota incauto?_ Sin embargo _¿Cómo sabia lo de la pista en la envoltura?_ Bien, tampoco era que se iba a dar la tarea de detective, volvería a deleitarse con esa hermosa canción, aunque sin querer colocó otra, iba a cambiarla pero se quedó con la mano a medio camino cuando las primeras frases se hicieron presentes.

_Mi amor resulta más fácil_

_Al saber que sin ti no soy_

_Y es que tu amor _

_Se hace más grande_

_Cuando yo te pido perdón._

_Cuando te digo que solo quedamos tú y yo_

_Cuando tu abrazo me envuelve y escucho así tu voz_

_Soy aliento en madrugada_

_Soy el sol en tu ventana_

_Tu amor refugio seguro_

_Fue allí donde yo te vi_

_Y es que mi amor_

_No lo lleva el viento_

_Se ancló en tu corazón_

_Como estrella en el cielo_

_Tu amor nunca me falta_

_Se que tu amor se hace más grande_

_Cuando yo te digo perdón_

_Tu mi aliento en madrugada_

_Tú el sol de mi ventana_

_Como estrella en el cielo_

_Tu amor nunca me falta._

Era tan hermosa la letra, un mensaje único si querías dedicársela a alguien especial, sin embargo ella sabía que los príncipes azules de los cuentos de hadas no existían, solo tuvo suerte de conocer a su lobuno amigo y estaba enteramente agradecida de que él siempre compartiera con ella sus tristezas, esa dolorosa soledad. Bien, abrió sus cuadernos, tenía que hacer sus deberes ya que mañana después de la escuela iría a visitarlo para seguir leyendo, además de escuchar el resto de las canciones del álbum.

_0_

La mañana llegó y ella se encontraba camino a la escuela, pasando por unas tiendas encontró unos dijes de cuarzo, tenían forma de luna llena sus orillas estaban forradas en plata pero al separarlos uno quedaba en cuarto creciente y el otro en cuarto menguante. Eran maravillosos, tenía que llevarlos, además vio un azabache, la piedra pulida brillaba, en eso pensó en su nuevo amigo "_Laila_" Eso era el significado de Noche en Hebreo, bien ese sería el otro regalo. Ahora ha seguir a sus clases, se demoraría por esta parada. Los chicos realizaban su labor en la tienda, mientras el dueño salía un momento a entregar un pedido especial.

—Bien señor sabelotodo ¿Cuándo harás tu movimiento? Han pasado varios días y todo lo que hemos hecho es ganar dinero y observar.

—Glen, no comas ansias, recuerda que debe ser una oportunidad...

—¡Te reitero que mi vida pende de un hilo Silver!

—No te va a pasar nada ¡Oye mira!

Ambos miraron por el vidrío de la ventana de la librería que la joven peli castaña compraba unas cosas a un vendedor ambulante.

—¡Hoy la veremos y mañana será el momento en el que me acerque!

—Está bien Silver.

Dijo resignado el peli negro que terminaba de acomodar las cosas que también le correspondía a su amigo. La tarde llegó sin ningún problema y después de su merecida paga los chicos salieron a toda prisa al encuentro semanal en el bosque.

—¡Corre Glen sabes que odio llegar tarde!

—¡Voy, voy…! ¡Lo siento no pude resistir ver esos ricos filetes en la carnicería!

Después de una carrera de diez minutos por la ciudad se adentraron al bosque, volvieron a su modo bestia para llegar al punto de encuentro, iban con gran ventaja, ella aún no llegaba. Ambos se sentaron a recuperar el aliento.

—¡Rayos! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que vas a matarme? ¡Ella aun no llega!

—Ella casi está aquí, huele.

Tal como había dicho el lobo gris la joven llegaba con la gran mochila.

—¡Ari! ¿Dónde estás? Ven.

—¿Estás listo Glen?

—Si vamos.

Detrás de unos matorrales los lobos salieron, ella mostró su radiante sonrisa mientras abria sus brazos.

—¡Ari te extrañé!

El lobo gris corrió hacia ella mientras le saltaba encima a lamerle el rostro mientras ella se reia.

—¡Hahaha me haces cosquillas Ari!

El lobo la dejó ponerse de pie, el otro lobo negro movía su cola y soltaba resoplidos en señal de que estaba contento con su llegada, ella sacó de inmediato de su bolso los regalos.

—Ari tengo unos regalos pero antes...

Ella miró al lobo negro y le sonrió.

—¡Ya pensé un nombre para ti! Ahora te llamarás "Laila" sé que se oye como nombre de chica, lo sé, sin embargo va contigo ya que en Hebreo significa Noche, ahora sí, Laila aquí tienes.

Ella sacó un collar con una piedra negra pulida, se lo colocó con cuidado mientras le explicaba.

—Este es un azabache, una piedra capaz de recibir todo el mal rompiéndose en el proceso, como es del color de tu pelaje es un gran escudo.

Luego saco otro collar en forma de luna llena, cuando estuvo frente al lobo gris los separó, eran mitades de una misma roca pero los unía una pieza de plata.

—Ari este es para nosotros, es un cuarzo blanco, este es lo contrario al azabache, todos tus sentimientos negativos quedaran atrapados en la piedra y como consecuencia esta se tornará negra.

Le colocó el cuarto menguante al lobo y ella se colocó el cuarto creciente, había comprado una cadena adicional para ella. Después sacó el aperitivo de los dos lobos para proseguir con las lecturas.

—Bien teníamos que seguir con el Conde de Montecristo, pero quise detenerme ya que encontré el poema del que te había hablado, es el más famoso del escritor **Edgar Allan Poe** que me pareció magnifico, debes escucharlo, tú también Laila, se llama **El Cuervo**.

Los lobos se sentaron a comer sus trozos de carne, pero el gris levantó la mirada para escuchar lo que la joven decía, ella se sentó, tomó un pequeño libro y aclaró su garganta, ya que sus espectadores merecían lo mejor.

"_Una vez, en la lúgubre media noche, mientras meditaba débil y fatigado sobre el ralo y precioso volumen de una olvidada doctrina y, casi dormido, se inclinaba lentamente mi cabeza, escuché de pronto un crujido como si alguien llamase suavemente a la puerta de mi alcoba. «Debe ser algún visitante» Pensé ¡Ah! Recuerdo con claridad que era una noche glacial del mes de diciembre y que cada tizón proyectaba en el suelo el reflejo de su agonía. Ardientemente desee que amaneciera; en vano me esforcé en buscar en los libros un lenitivo de mi tristeza, tristeza por mi perdida Leonora, por la preciosa y radiante joven a quien los ángeles llaman Leonora, a la que aquí nadie volverá a llamar. Y el sedoso, triste y vago rumor de las cortinas purpúreas me penetraba, me llenaba de terrores fantásticos, desconocidos para mi hasta ese día; de tal manera que, para calmar los latidos de mi corazón, me ponía de pie y repetía «Debe ser algún visitante que desea entrar en mi habitación, algún visitante retrasado que solicita entrar por la puerta de mi habitación; eso es, y nada más» En ese momento mi alma se sentía más fuerte. No vacilando, pues, más tarde dije «Caballero, o señora, imploro su perdón; mas como estaba medio dormido, y ha llamado usted tan quedo a la puerta de mi habitación, apenas si estaba seguro de haberlo oído» Y, entonces, abrí la puerta de par en par, y ¿Qué es lo que vi? ¡Las tinieblas y nada más! Escudriñando con atención estas tinieblas, durante mucho tiempo quede lleno de asombro, de terror, de duda, soñando con lo de ningún mortal se ha atrevido a soñar; pero el silencio no fue turbado y la movilidad no dio ningún signo; lo único que pudo escucharse fue un nombre murmurado: «¡Leonora!» Era yo el que lo murmuraba y, a su vez, el eco repitió este nombre: «¡Leonora!» Eso y nada más. Vuelvo a mi habitación y sintiendo toda mi alma abrasada, no tarde nuevamente en oír de nuevo un golpe, un poco más fuerte que el primero « Seguramente- me dije- hay algo en las persianas de la ventana; veamos qué es y exploremos este misterio: es el viento, y nada más» Entonces empuje la persiana y, con un tumultuoso batir de alas, entró majestuoso un cuervo digno de las pasadas épocas. El animal no efectuó la menor reverencia, no se paró, no vaciló un minuto; pero con el aire de un Lord o una Lady, se colocó por encima de la puerta de mi habitación; posándose sobre un busto de Palas, precisamente encima de la puerta de mi alcoba; se posó, se instaló y nada más. Entonces este pájaro de ébano, por la gravedad de su continente, y por la severidad de su fisonomía, indujo a mi triste imaginación a sonreír; «Aunque tu cabeza- le dije- no tenga plumero, ni cimera, seguramente no eres un cobarde, lúgubre y viejo cuervo, viajero de las riveras de la noche ¡Dime cuál es tu nombre señorial en las riberas de la Noche Plutónica!» El cuervo exclamó: «¡Nunca más!» Quedé asombrado, que ave tan poco amable entendiera tan fácilmente mi lenguaje, aunque su respuesta no tuviese gran sentido ni me fuera de gran ayuda, porque debemos convenir en que nunca fue dado un hombre ver a un ave por encima de la puerta de su habitación, un ave o un animal sobre una estatua colocada a la puerta de la alcoba, y llamándose ¡Nunca más! Pero el cuervo solitariamente posado sobre el plácido busto, no pronunciaba más que esas palabras, como si en ellas difundiese su alma entera. No pronunciaba nada más, no movía una pluma, hasta que comencé a murmurar débilmente: «Otros amigos ya han volado lejos de mí; hacia la mañana, también él me abandonará como mis antiguas esperanzas» El pájaro dijo entonces: «¡Nunca más!» Estremeciéndome al rumor de esta respuesta lanzada con tanta oportunidad, exclamé: « Sin duda lo que ha dicho constituye todo su saber, que aprendió en casa de algún infortunado, a quien la fatalidad ha perseguido ardientemente, sin darle respiro, hasta que sus canciones no tuviesen más que un solo estribillo, hasta que el de Profundis de su esperanza hubiese adoptado este melancólico estribillo: ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca más!» Pero como el cuervo indujera mi alma triste a sonreír de nuevo, acerque un asiento de mullidos cojines frente al ave, el busto y la puerta; entonces, arrellanándome sobre el terciopelo, quise encadenar las ideas buscando lo que auguraba el pájaro de los antiguos tiempos, lo que este triste, feo, siniestro, flaco y agorero pájaro de los antiguos tiempos quería hacerme comprender al repetir sus ¡Nunca más! De esta manera, soñando, haciendo conjeturas, pero sin dirigir una nueva silaba al pájaro, cuyos ardientes ojos me quemaban ahora hasta el fondo del corazón, trataba de adivinar eso y más todavía, mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre el terciopelo violeta que su cabeza, la de ella, no oprimirá ya, ¡Ay, nunca más! Entonces me pareció que el aire se espesaba, perfumado por invisible incensario balanceado por serafines, cuyos pasos rozaban la alfombra de la habitación «¡Infortunado! exclamé- Tú Dios te ha enviado por sus ángeles una tregua y un respiro, para que olvides tus tristes recuerdos de Leonora, Bebe !Oh! bebe esa deliciosa bebida para que olvides tus tristes recuerdos de Leonora. ¡Bebe y olvida a la Leonora perdida! » Y el cuervo dijo: «¡Nunca más!» «¡Profeta! Dije- ¡Ser de desdicha! ¡Pájaro o demonio, pero al fin profeta! Que hayas sido enviado por el tentador, o que la tempestad te haya hecho simplemente caer, naufragar, pero aun intrépido, sobre esta tierra desierta, en esta habitación que ha sido visitada por el horror, dime, e lo suplico ¿Existe un bálsamo para mi terrible dolor? ¿Existe el bálsamo de Judea? ¡Dí, di te lo suplico!» Y el cuervo dijo: «¡Nunca más!» «!Profeta! Dije- ¡Ser de desdicha! ¡Pájaro o demonio, pero al fin profeta! Por el cielo que se extiende por nuestras cabezas, por ese Dios que ambos adoramos, di a esta alma llena de dolor si en el lejano paraíso podrá abrazar a una santa joven, a quien los ángeles llaman Leonora. Abrazar a una preciosa y radiante joven a quien los ángeles llaman Leonora» El cuervo dijo: «¡Nunca más!» «!Que esta palabra sea la señal de nuestra separación pájaro o demonio! ¡Grité irguiéndome- Vuelve a la tempestad, a las riveras de la noche plutónica; no dejes una sola pluma negra como recuerdo de la falsedad que tu alma ha proferido. Deja mi soledad inviolada. Abandona ese busto colocado encima de la puerta, retira tu pico de mi corazón y precipita tu espectro lejos de mi puerta» El cuervo dijo: «!Nunca más!» Y el cuervo, inmutable, continúa instalado allí, sobre el pálido busto de Palas, precisamente encima de la puerta de mi habitación, y sus ojos se parecen a los ojos de un demonio que sueña; y la luz de la lámpara, cayendo sobre él, proyecta su sombra en el suelo; y mi alma, fuera del circulo de esta sombra que yace flotante sobre el suelo, no podrá volver a elevarse. ¡Nunca más! _

Ella termino de leer pero en vez de sonreír, su semblante se mostró un poco triste. El lobo gris se puso de pie y mientras movía la cola resoplaba.

—¡Ah! Ari, lo siento, es que siento pena por lo acontecido, me considero parte de esta historia, digo, algunas cosas como en el caso del hombre que se lamenta en su soledad, yo siempre lo hago, trato de seguir adelante, mostrando valor en ello, pero termino con mi mente divagando en el mañana, en ese donde un príncipe azul de los cuentos vendrá a mi puerta...No creas que lo pienso en broma; solo que me he dado cuenta que yo necesito a alguien a mi lado, que en las buenas y en las malas me diga que todo estará bien.

Ella volvió a caer en sus pensamientos, realmente no era por mero capricho pero, desde hace tiempo se hacía a la idea que necesitaba a alguien a su lado, no por competir de quien tenía más chicos en su lista, sino porque su mismo corazón le recriminaba la falta de atención. Ella se dio unas palmadas en el rostro y miró a sus amigos, prometiendo que para pasado mañana terminarian la historia, luego colocó otra pieza mientras miraban el atardecer juntos _**Nuvole Bianche, **_pieza especial del compositor _**Ludovico Einaudi**_. Comenzó a sonar mientras ella miraba el horizonte meditando el poema antes leído, los lobos se susurraban entre sí.

—Ya la escuchaste, de mañana no debe pasar la oportunidad de encontrarte con ella, incluso siendo como tú, ella sabe que la soledad no es muy buena y sé que en verdad te aprecia.

—¡Lo sé, pero no dejo de estar nervioso!

—¡Ari, Laila, vengan a ver los últimos rayos del sol antes que desaparezcan!

Ellos se acercaron a ella para contemplar los distintos matices. Después ella los acarició para despedirse, ellos la acompañaban a mitad de camino para sacarla segura del bosque, luego ellos corrían rápidamente a la madriguera a revolcarse para quitarse el olor y luego de correr mucho, a conseguir alguna botana para volver mientras regresaban los miembros de la manada. Cada quien se iba por su lado, el volvía a su estado estoico e imperturbable en un montículo de piedras y el otro a jugar con sus demás camaradas como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Hola Glen ¿Qué haremos hoy? Ya que tienes tiempo que no juegas.

—¡Hahaha! Hmnn…Muy pronto vamos a cazar juntos, después de comer correremos hasta la cima de la montaña ¿Les parece? Un ejercicio después de ingerir alimentos es más sano.

—Si está bien.

Asintieron todos los jóvenes lobeznos de la manada. Pues sí, digamos que ya Glen era un lobo experimentado, sin embargo jugar con los más jóvenes era su hobbie, y si quería seguir ayudando a su amigo, tenía que seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, sin embargo nada sale bien, uno de los pequeños le jaló el collar que se confundía en su pelaje.

—Glen ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? Es muy bonito pero huele a humano.

—No toques, s-si me lo encontré por allí y me gustó por eso lo deje para mí.

Colocó una cara de hacerse el importante tratando de no parecer nervioso, los demás lobos empezaron a retozar con el hasta que llegó la hora de la caza y el gran lobo blanco salió a relucir.

—Bien es hora de cazar, es el turno de mi hijo Silver para comandar la cacería de esta noche.

El lobo gris miró con indiferencia a su padre, lo pasó de largo, nadie emitía algún sonido, cuando el pasaba su mera presencia hacia sucumbir a cualquiera. Una vez ubicado al frente olfateo una presa grande y de inmediato aulló para dar inicio a la carrera por su premio. El lobo blanco miró a su hijo y observó el collar en su cuello, era extraño, él nunca había sentido atracción por cosas de los humanos al extremo de llevarlas al refugio, sin embargo él se veía más tranquilo desde la última vez que pelearon, no quería arruinarla poca paz que existía entre ellos, pero su hijo no debía de olvidar las reglas, pruebas sobraban de que aquel que rompa las reglas recibiría como castigo la muerte. De allí el siguió al lobo guía para comer su presa y volver a descansar. En cambio el lobo gris pensaba con sumo cuidado todos sus movimientos, su padre le pisaba los pasos y estaba falto de tiempo, mañana haría su movimiento, trataría de acelerar un poco las cosas, ya que su verdadero objetivo era huir de ese lugar junto a ella, no volvería a pasar el dolor de perder a un ser querido, nunca más.

_0_

La mañana fue una soleada llena de vida, ya que el poblado andaba alborotado por un festival anual el cual duraba varios días, en eso la ciudad armaba un gran alboroto, la tienda de antigüedades estaba repleta de gente comprando presentes para sus familiares y amigos que llegaban de visita de otras ciudades adyacentes a esa.

—Elizabeth por favor ayúdame aquí mientras hago esta entrega rápidamente.

—Si señor Banner, vaya con cuidado.

—Gracias, lo tendré.

Ella volvía a atender a los clientes cuando la puerta del establecimiento fue abierta por dos jóvenes, uno tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, su piel era tan blanca que por un momento pensó que tal vez estaría un poco anémico, luego posó la mirada en el otro chico, su cabellera color castaña; tenía mechones plateados y sus ojos color ámbar. No pudo evitarlo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, algo golpeó su pecho, su corazón se aceleró y sintió su cara arder, lo cual la obligó a desviarla para terminar de atender a los clientes que estaban en el mostrador haciendo fila para pagar sus compras. Los chicos se movieron a recorrer la tienda. Cuando se hubo vaciado ellos tenían un objeto cada uno y fueron a pagar, ella terminaba de subir nueva mercancía a la estantería cuando uno de ellos habló causando que resbalara de la escalera, sabía lo que vendría, un duro golpe y tal vez mucho tiempo sin visitar a sus amigos lobunos, sin embargo ese golpe nunca llegó, mas unos fuertes brazos la sostenían.

—¡Ah!

—¡Té tengo tranquila!

Ella sintió una calidez única, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, cuando abrió sus ojos, los ámbar le miraban muy preocupados, sin embargo había algo familiar en ellos, _esa mirada.._.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—¡Y-Yo…! ¡E-Estoy bien…! ¡Gracias por...! ¡Rescatarme!

Nuevamente se sintió perdida en la mirada del chico, el otro tampoco podía apartarla, simplemente el cargándola a ella el tiempo se detuvo allí, dentro de ambos solo rogaban porque ese pequeño instante no terminara, hasta que el peli negro aclaró su garganta sacándolos de su ensoñación.

—¡Ah! l-lo siento, disculpe ¿P-Puedes bajarme?

Preguntó con un gran sonrojo, el con sumo cuidado la colocó de pie. Ambos la miraron y el para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado comenzó dando el primer paso.

—Hola soy Lían Foster, él es mi amigo Grey Sullivan...Queremos llevar estas cosas.

—¡E-Es un placer, soy Elizabeth Watson y claro ya les empaco sus cosas...! ¡E-Espera! ¿Tú eres Lian Foster? Yo...

—¿Si?

Preguntó el chico interesado, ella movió sus manos con nerviosismo, nunca se había sentido así con un chico, bueno, mejor dicho con ese chico, volvió a levantar la mirada y soltó la tan intrigante pregunta ya que debía saber cómo su amigo había dado con ese disco compacto.

—¿Has perdido algo últimamente? Digo, alguna compra.

—Hmnn...No, reciente compré un disco compacto, pero no lo he perdido, era un obsequio.

Dijo mientras sonreía, causando nuevamente un sonrojo en ella.

—¡A-Ah entiendo disculpa mi atrevimiento, son 30$ y gracias por su compra!

—No te preocupes.

Ellos pagaron y se despidieron de ella. Una vez fuera del local y a más de tres cuadras casi grita de la emoción.

—¡Glen! ¿Lo viste? ¡Pensé que ese tipo de situaciones se veían solo en las historias de los libros y el cine, pero tú lo viste, ella iba a caer sin embargo yo la atrapé, su corazón, su mirada, solo era para mí!

Lo último lo soltó casi sin aliento, el otro volteo los ojos, bien era la primera vez de los dos, aun así su amigo se comportaba como idiota.

—No voy a negarlo, eso fue de película, nunca pensé tal oportunidad, ahora debes regresar mañana, comprar otra tontería y hablar un poco más con ella...Tú sabes que estamos contra reloj, él empieza a sospechar, lo noto en su mirar Silver.

Después de estar riendo como idiota, el oji ámbar miro serio a su amigo asintiendo a o dicho.

—Él no es idiota, sabe que oculto algo y si no me muevo rápido e inteligentemente me sorprenderá con la guardia baja...Grey vamos a trabajar, tenemos que reunir más dinero para huir de aquí cuando sea necesario.

El otro asintió y siguieron caminando para otro trabajo de medio tiempo. Por otro lado, la chica no podía calmarse, estaba demasiado impactada de como todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente.

—Parezco una idiota poniéndome nerviosa con un chico, pero él...Su mirada, se que la he visto antes y de paso ¿El regaló el disco compacto? Entonces ¿El conoce a Ari? No, no lo creo, son sólo suposiciones mías, el tal vez se lo dio a una linda chica y yo estoy haciéndome falsas esperanzas... ¿P-Pero que me pasa?

Se alboroto el cabello para calmarse y mirar por donde se habían marchado. Bien, al parecer tenían cara de volver a la tienda y ella se aseguraría de preguntarle más acerca de esa compra. No estaba segura y debía averiguar cómo su amigo obtuvo ese disco.

—¡Señorita quiero este retrato!

—¡S-Si claro!

De esa forma se dispuso a terminar de atender los clientes, al día siguiente vería a su amigo y trataría de seguirlo, ya no podía darse el lujo de conformarse sin hacer nada, trataría de dar con la verdad, también de comentarle al respecto, su corazón casi se le sale cuando vio a aquel chico y había prometido que ello era propiedad del lobo. La noche llego rápidamente, la manada estaban reunida, el lobo negro decidió quitarse el collar y ocultarlos para no levantar sospecha, pero el líder se acercó al amigo de su hijo, tenía que averiguar que tramaba.

—Glen ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Gran Ornlu, claro.

—Veo que tu relación con mi hijo ha mejorado considerablemente.

—¿Ah? ¡S-Si, si, hablamos un poco al respecto y pues respetando su espacio todo ha vuelta a la normalidad!

El lobo trataba de mantener la calma, pero el aura del líder era tan parecida a la de su amigo, tan imponente, sentía que sería aplastado en cualquier momento. El otro notó el nerviosismo, entonces no estaba equivocado, si se traían algo entre manos, el lobo se agacho para susurrarle algo antes de que llegara su hijo el cual se acercaba rápidamente.

—Sé que mi hijo y tú están ocultando algo, espero sean muy astutos porque si descubro algo que rompa las reglas, olvidare que él es mi sangre, que tu perteneces al clan y los asesinare a ambos ¿Entiendes?

—¡S-Si señor!

—¿Sucede algo Glen? ¿Padre?

El lobo gris miraba a su compañero, mientras que el otro estaba con un aura calmada e indiferentemente le contesto.

—No, nada, solo me alegro que consideraras tratar mejor a Glen.

Con eso el líder se marchó, el otro se acostó totalmente exhausto.

—¿Que sucedió Glen? ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

—Silver, sólo date prisa, si es posible dile la verdad y sácala de aquí, yo puedo cubrirte mientras escapan, el va a matarte, lo sé.

El lobo gris se quedó mirando mientras el líder salía del grupo de la manada para adentrarse al bosque, se hizo a un lado de su amigo.

—Tranquilo Glen, todos saldremos de aquí, nos iremos lejos y seremos muy felices, es la decisión que tomé y si el pago es matar a mi padre, lo haré.

—Silver.

—Descansa, vigilare de que nadie se acerque para que recuperes tus fuerzas, necesitamos todo el dinero posible ¿Recuerdas? Por cierto ¿Dónde escondiste el azabache?

—En el bosque, es un lugar poco frecuentado por los demás ¿Y tú Cuarzo?

—El mío no es necesario ocultarlo, siempre uso cosas de los humanos y esta no es la excepción, bien ahora duerme.

El otro se durmió, en verdad tantos sucesos lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Por otro lado, el lobo gris pensaba en muchas cosas, eso incluía la muerte de su madre y las ganas que tenia de cegar la vida del asesino, no sabía cómo había aceptado tal atrocidad, sin embargo estaba un poco nervioso, la seguridad de su amada Elizabeth, lo era todo. _Elizabeth_; era la primera vez que lo escuchaba desde que la conoció, aún recordaba los latidos de su corazón, su nerviosa mirada y el lindo tinte en sus mejillas, si que se veía adorable. Él se encargaría de hacerla feliz, no había vuelta atrás, todo por ella, era su luz; no permitiría que nadie la apagara. En casa de la chica, solo se podía escuchar una y otra vez la canción que su amigo le había dedicado, y lo más extraño es que no dejaba de pensar en el joven salvador, ese joven de ojos ámbar, esos ojos que eran nuevos pero al mismo tiempo tan familiares _¿Quién era ese joven?_ En todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo en esa parte de la ciudad, nunca lo había visto.

—¿Quién eres Lían Foster? ¿Porque siento que te conozco? ¿Porque no dejo de pensar en ti? Por tu culpa me estoy convirtiendo en una traicionera.

Se sentó en su cama y se tapo el rostro con sus manos, su amigo Ari era el único que habia estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, cuando la soledad era su fiel compañera. Entregó su corazón, ahora el sentimiento de culpa la atacaba a cada instante, solo rogaba que el sueño llegara, no, más bien que el mañana llegara para hablar con el, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, tal vez así se sentiría menos culpable.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, bien con el siguiente capitulo termino esta corta historia, aun no hay reviews sin embargo agradezco todas las visitas o vistas que le hacen a la historia (hace reverencia) Bien, para el siguiente me odiaran pero ese será el final. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. La Decisión del Lobo

**La Decisión del Lobo.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Pareja:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: M+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"__._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _ Inspiración en canciones como **Enchanted (Taylor Swift) Como ****el ****Color de la Sangre (Alex Campos) I Promise You (N'SYNC) Unmistakable (BSB) What hurts the most (Rascal Flatts)** **More than Words (Extreme) Siempre es de Noche (Alejandro Sanz)** Hay mas pero algunas de estas me dieron ese golpe de inspiración para darle el debido final, aunque algunas o la mayoría las vea fuera de lugar, comprendan no es toda la letra son algunas frases las necesarias para impulsar ese sentimiento que quiero transmitir a ustedes a través de los personajes. Pido una gran disculpa a todos los lectores pero en verdad ha sido muy difícil actualizar, en este caso al final creeran que es todo pero aún hay algo mas ¿ok? Asi que no me asesinen.

**Cap 5. ****La Decisión del Lobo.**

"_¿Existe la vida después de la muerte? O ¿Sólo son vanas excusas para que nuestros corazones consigan consuelo? Estas son dos interrogantes que se mantienen en mi mente ya que, de ser ciertas entonces no tendríamos que caminar con dolor el resto de nuestra existencia…La Autora"_

Otro día en el cual la ciudad estaba más repleta de personas porque ya estaba por finalizar el festival, las comparsas estaban siendo preparadas, las calles full de transeúntes locos en cada tienda buscando las cosas que necesitaban. Para nuestros chicos no era la excepción, las dos tiendas estaban abarrotadas, sin embargo la de los chicos lo estaba mas, ellos trabajaban rápidamente porque les prometieron el doble de paga si se quedaban más tiempo, las clases habían sido suspendidas, por ello la chica estaba ayudando en lo que podía al dueño de la tienda, el cual muy agradecido prometió lo mismo.

—¡Lo siento Elizabeth, sé que querías disfrutar también del festival, pero no puedo creer que la tienda tenga tantos clientes!

—No se preocupe señor Banner, no tengo clases y puedo ver el final del festival tranquilamente mañana.

—De verdad muchas gracias, bien iré a realizar una entrega, te dejo a cargo de la tienda. Oh~ Lo olvidaba aquí tienes, me dieron instrucciones de que este encargo fuese entregado a ti y que podías abrirlo al finalizar tu jornada de trabajo.

El hombre mayor le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel color pergamino y una nota que estaba cerrada en un pequeño sobre.

—¿Para mi? ¿Quién lo encargo?

—Fue por teléfono y el dinero enviado, la única pista es que el encargo estaba a nombre de L. Foster.

Ella miraba asombrada por el nombre de la persona, era la misma del disco compacto, pero como aún el señor mayor estaba allí, esta le dijo que tuviese cuidado y que seguiría las instrucciones, el señor le hizo seña de que lo tendría, la joven seguía atendiendo a los clientes que no paraban de llegar, con un dolor en su pecho y la intriga matándola lentamente, tendría que esperar a que terminara su jornada de trabajo.

Por otro lado, los jóvenes después de cubrir a cincuenta personas, les dieron quince minutos de descanso.

—¡Rayos estoy cansado, pero por esta paga tendremos mas que suficiente para escapar!

—¡No te apresures Glen, por otro lado creo que para estos momentos ella debe estar recibiendo el otro regalo y una nueva pista de quien soy!

—¿Como dices? ¡Silver, tu padre va a matarnos a todos, tenemos que irnos de aquí...! De pronto si lo hacemos mañana, el no podrá seguirnos.

—¡Yo ni siquiera le he dicho la verdad, estas cosas son despacio! ¿Que sucederá si se asusta?

—¡Secuéstrala, inventa alguna locura, pero debemos irnos lo antes posible!

—¡Tkss...! Tienes razón, esta bien nos iremos mañana, es el día donde todos presenciaran las carrozas del carnaval, ella estará allí y le llamaré a un lugar aparte para explicarle todo, incluso del peligro que corre al quedarse aquí.

—¡Bien, si queremos salir temprano vamos a trabajar, quiero ese dinero para largarme de aquí!

De esa forma volvieron al trabajo, tenían que darse prisa, ese día tocaba visita y ambos irían un poco tarde para reunirse con ella.

_0_

La tarde finalmente se hizo presente, la chica había terminado su jornada pero debido a que ya estaba por ocultarse el sol, sólo le dio chance de comprar la carne para adentrarse a su punto de reunión secreto, había traído un pequeño bolso con el libro que habían dejado pendiente y por supuesto el tan ansiado presente misterioso.

—¡Es tarde debo darme prisa no quiero hacerlos esperar! ¡Ari, debo contarte tantas cosas…!

Ella seguía su apresurado paso. Por otro lado los lobos ya estaban en el bosque sin embargo el líder había aullado, era un llamado al que no podían faltar.

—¡Rayos en mal momento nos llaman para una reunión! ¿Qué demonios estará pasando?

—¡S-Silver y...!

—¿Y?

—¿Y si nos descubrió y vamos a una trampa?

—¡No seas tonto, claro que no! Y de ser así, será mi oportunidad de pelear de una vez por todas por el liderato y lo mataré, ya que faltas no me quedan.

—Amigo yo…

—¡Apresúrate Glen!

Cuando llegaron al lugar la mayoría de los lobos de la manada habían respondido al llamado, el gran lobo blanco estaba en lo alto de una roca, el lobo gris llego y paso al frente y su compañero azabache se quedo un poco mas atrás para ver a su líder.

—¡Compañeros, los he convocado porque debo anunciarles que saldré de la ciudad de modo que en mi ausencia, será mi hijo el encargado de protegerlos!

—¿Porque tan repentino padre? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Preguntó el lobo gris con mucho respeto ya que no solo era su padre, sino el líder de todos ellos, el lobo blanco bajó de la roca y se colocó frente a él para responder de igual manera.

—No, solo hablare con el líder del otro clan, así que no se que tanto me demoraré ¿Puedo contar contigo para protegerlos Silver?

—¿Cuando te irás?

—Mañana.

—Ve con cuidado Padre, yo los protegeré.

De esa forma el lobo blanco se fue a reunir con otros lobos para informarle sobre las zonas de la ciudad, mientras que el lobo negro se acercó al gris.

—¿Que opinas Glen?

—¿Silver? No sé, siento que es un engaño, él nunca ha salido de la ciudad a excepción del problema con el líder del bando vecino y no hemos tenido ninguno desde hace cinco años.

—Eso significa que es una trampa, tenias razón ya no hay tiempo debemos salir de eso hoy mismo y antes del amanecer salir a toda prisa para que no le de chance de organizar una emboscada.

Luego de disimular un poco con los demás ambos lobos se retiraron y corrieron al punto de reunión, era tiempo de revelar toda la verdad ya que algo realmente peligroso lo estaba acechando. Se posicionaron en el lugar de siempre y el lobo gris volvió a su forma humana.

—¿Qué demonios haces Silver?

—Tomando en consideración tu sugerencia, debemos movernos ya.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Así no, vuelve a tu forma animal y espera, tengo un mejor plan, de esa forma ella no saldrá huyendo por un pervertido que la sigue a un lugar solo en el bosque.

—¡E-Esta bien! Seguiré tu plan, no quiero que huya de mí, eso sería doloroso.

—¡Entonces escribe una carta donde la cites aquí al amanecer, ella seguramente leerá el libro esta noche!

De ese modo sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, escribió algo para dejarlo en el suelo volviendo a su forma de lobo y ambos se sentaron en dirección de donde presentían que ella aparecería, cosa que no demoró mucho ya que ella venia como de correr una maratón con sus cosas. Cayó exhausta y ellos corrieron a recibirla realizando soplidos.

—¡A-Ari, Laila! L-Lo siento necesitaba verlos, hay algo que debo contarles y es realmente urgente.

Ellos se sentaron mientras ella recobraba un poco el aliento para luego sacar los filetes.

—Tomen su comida chicos y escuchen…Yo, no sé cómo empezar a explicar esto.

Los lobunos habían consumido los filetes y aún esperaban que ella hablara, luego tomó el regalo y lo colocó al frente para sacar por fin la carta.

—Ayer conocí a unos chicos luego de resbalar de las escaleras del acomodador, el joven que me rescató, el… A pesar de haberlo visto por primera vez siento algo muy familiar en él y esto al igual que el disco compacto que me regalaste tienen el mismo remitente L. Foster. Lían, él dijo que se llamaba Lían Foster.

Ella miraba al lobo gris que movía la cola en todo momento, luego se colocó de rodillas para mostrarle el detalle y proseguir con la plática.

—¡Ari, acaso tú! ¿Le conoces?¿Él es tu amigo? ¡N-Necesito saberlo, yo te hice una promesa de que mi corazón era tuyo pero ahora, no lo sé...!

En eso tomó el sobre y comenzó a leer la dedicatoria.

"_Querida Elizabeth, sé que esto es muy repentino pero de verdad quisiera que supieras toda la verdad acerca de mí, sobre mis sentimientos y deseos, así que sólo te pido que leas el presente que te dejé y hagas tus propias conjeturas allí finalmente sabrás quien soy… L. Foster._

—¿Qué lea el presente?

Ella abrió la envoltura para sacar la obra de una famosa autora de best-sellers de temática gótica y religiosa, era el mismo que ella había recibido en la tienda cuando llegaron los encargos de la ciudad.

—El Don del Lobo por Anne Rice ¿Un hombre Lobo?

Ella miro al lobo gris que corrió al pie del árbol y trajo consigo otra nota en un sobre, ella se lo quitó y lo abrió rápidamente, estaba algo asustada, todo era tan confuso y sobre todo su amigo, al parecer tramaba algo al ser tan colaborador con ese personaje misterioso.

"_Querida Elizabeth, mañana me presentaré formalmente, como no hay trabajo debido al final de las festividades te estaré esperando en este lugar al amanecer, no hay nada que temer, tus amigos Ari y Laila estarán aquí para protegerte… ._

Nuevamente su mirada nerviosa iba a sus amigos que movían sus colas y resoplaban contentos, como si les diera gusto de que ella se encontrara con ese misterioso joven, porque de una cosa estaba segura, era el chico que ella había conocido en su trabajo.

—Ari, Laila, no voy a negarlo, estoy algo nerviosa pero si lo que dice el sobre es cierto, entonces estaré aquí antes del alba.

Ella los acaricio a ambos y explicándoles que tendría que leer algo del libro se marchó dejando solo a lobos.

—¡Listo Silver, solo debes ser cuidadoso al explicarle todo!

—¿Debo? ¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme?

—¡Claro que si, yo mismo la escoltare hasta aquí y tu la esperarás como Lían Foster!

—¡Espera! ¿Me dejarás solo con ella?

—¡No puedo estar presente mientras te le declaras, eso seria vergonzoso¡

El otro se notaba nervioso por pensar que estaría a sola con la chica, si ella lo rechazaba se sentiría terrible. Su amigo lo sacó de su ensoñación, tenia que hacerle entender que estaban en más de un aprieto.

—¡Escucha Silver, debo montar guardia, tu padre sale mañana y nadie puede darse cuenta que vamos a dejar el refugio!

—¡Tienes razón no puedo estar actuando como un cobarde, cuento contigo para que nos cubras la espalda!

Ambos corrieron a cazar algo para soltar un poco el stress y regresar a la manada, seguramente su padre le indicaría las cosas que tenia que hacer en su ausencia.

_0_

Llegó a su casa nuevamente como si su vida dependiese de ello, cosa que asustó a sus padres.

—¡Eli, hija! ¿Que ha pasado?

—¡L-Lo siento, estoy cansada mas tarde bajaré por un bocadillo así que iré a estudiar!

—No te Saltes las comidas hija, es malo para ti salud.

—¡Si...!

—Esta niña esta más activa que lo de costumbre ¿No lo crees George?

—No, recuerda que ella es una adolescente, es natural que se divierta con los amigos y siempre ha demostrado ser una estudiante brillante por eso no hay que estar molestándola.

—Eres muy tranquilo en lo que se refiere a tu única hija.

Soltó algo molesta la señora no mucho mayor que su esposo, rostro sereno pero de carácter carismático, su cabello castaño estaba semi atado por una pequeña peineta de rosas, mientras que muy tranquilo en su sofá estaba el padre de la joven, un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos amables que tomaba una taza de te mientras veía pasar a la gente por el gran ventanal de la sala. En la habitación la joven después de tomar un buen baño se sentó en su cama junto con el libro, notó que en la portada estaba una pequeña nota al pie de la segunda portada.

—¿Y esto?

"_Por favor no hagas mucho caso al material explicito, como no habían muchas obras fue lo único que pude encontrar a la mano, espero no pienses mal de mi… L. Foster" _

—¡Hmn me preocupa, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás debo leerlo para saber a que atenerme mañana!

De esa forma comenzó a leer el texto entonces ya no tan lejos de unas quince paginas entendió a lo que se refería la advertencia, mas de una vez su rostro quedo totalmente rojo y en mas de una ocasión casi gritaba ahogándolos en la almohada. Sin embargo podía ver de qué manera el protagonista se vio envuelto en un asunto tan extraordinario que hasta ella había comenzado a asustarse. No terminó el libro debido a lo tarde y definitivamente debía madrugar, sus padres no podían notar que saldría tan temprano, aunque esa angustia seguía en su pecho, era un sentimiento tortuoso que la abrazaba, desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron sintió que todo lo que la rodeaba era desconocido, un lugar que se hundía y la única salvación era en sus brazos. Pensar al mismo tiempo en ello volvía una culpa incalculable al notar los increíbles esfuerzos de su lobuno amigo al cual aseguró entregarle su corazón ya que había demostrado ser el soporte que no había hallado en mucho tiempo. Se golpeo la cara nuevamente, tenía que dormir algo o estaría terrible para la mañana.

_0_

Luego de despedir a su padre junto a dos subordinados, dejo en claro a los demás que continuaran sus actividades normales en la ciudad y quedaron en reunirse nuevamente en el ocaso. El lobo negro se fue de inmediato ya que tenía una importantísima misión. Por otro lado, a paso veloz y llegando a la ladera del bosque la joven avanzaba mostrando un rastro de preocupación, por andar rodando en su cama pensando no durmió bien.

—¡Debo darme prisa, es tarde y deseo verlo ahhh!

El lobo negro salió de unos matorrales resoplando contento como siempre y se dio la vuelta haciendo ademan de que lo siguiera, se extrañó un poco, ellos nunca bajaban demasiado a la ciudad, pero la cita con el joven la saco esos pensamientos de su mente.

—¡L-Laila, que susto me has dado...! ¡Llévame con Ari, estoy un poco nerviosa y me da miedo quedarme sola!

De esa forma siguieron avanzando hasta el claro que daba con el paisaje de la ciudad, aun había un poco de bruma ya que el sol aun no se alzaba sobre el horizonte mas sin embargo para ese momento faltaba muy poco, en el borde del claro estaba de pie el mismo chico que la había rescatado en la tienda, vestía con un jean prelavado celeste, un suéter negro con una chaqueta la cual estaba desabrochada, nuevamente sus ojos ónix desbordantes de ansiedad se encontraron con los café de ella, los cuales mostraban bastante nerviosismo.

—Buenos días señorita Elizabeth, me disculpo nuevamente si fui descortés en mis pequeñas notas, solo quería expresarle lo que siento por usted.

—¡No, no lo has hecho! Sin embargo al ser nuestro segundo encuentro no logro entender como nacieron sus sentimientos hacia mí.

—Eso ocurrió hace unos meses, donde mi monótona vida solo constaba en vivir mi soledad sin contemplaciones, odiaba a las personas, hasta que un día escuché una hermosa voz que traspasó la coraza de mi indiferencia...

Observó como los primeros rayos del sol por fin se asomaban en el horizonte, luego con la mirada mas dulce que ella pudo haber visto el joven le siguió explicando.

—Cuando me encontré con esa persona mi mundo gris quedó envuelto en hermosos matices de colores, tal como lo es el alba en este momento, he regresado a la vida y todo se lo debo a esa persona e incluso mi felicidad...Elizabeth, gracias a ti, he conocido la verdadera felicidad y sobre todo porque mis sentimientos son correspondidos...

—¡No lo entiendo, es la segunda vez que nos...!

—No lo es, nos encontramos en este bosque, nos volvimos amigos e incluso me diste un nombre ¿Puedes decir mi nombre Elizabeth?

Ella no podía creerlo, negaba mudamente mientras retrocedía, todo ese tiempo que compartieron juntos, ese joven siempre había sido su amigo.

—¿A-Ari?

El de inmediato cambió de forma transformándose en su amigo lobuno, ella se sobresaltó, estaba realmente asustada pero en su mirada se reflejaba dolor, el joven sabia que esto no era fácil de asimilar, sin embargo tenia que hacerlo para que ella lo entendiera.

—¿Eres un hombre lobo? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

El lobo volvió nuevamente a su forma humana para responderle, después de todo solo quería que ella lo viera.

—¿Me hubieses creído si yo te lo hubiera dicho en el momento en que nos vimos?

—¡Yo nunca te mentí!

—Pero hubieses huido y yo no quería que pasara eso...Sin embargo, comprenderé si no quieres saber nada de mi, pero tenia que intentarlo, yo te amo y jamás te lastimaría.

Ella comenzó a llorar, era verdad, su reacción normal hubiese sido huir de un ser sobrenatural como el, sin embargo, en ese momento su corazón dolía muchísimo, tanto por la realidad como por la mirada ónix del joven que reflejaba un inmenso dolor al leer su reacción. El en todo ese tiempo compartió sus alegrías y tristezas, nunca la lastimó e incluso con el miedo al rechazo le dijo la verdad porque en verdad esos eran sus sentimientos.

—¡Y-Yo te dije la verdad, nunca te mentí con mis sentimientos, cuando nos vimos en la tienda...! ¡N-No podía dejar de pensar en ti, me dolía…! ¡Me dolía por que me enamoré de Lían Foster, aún cuando le había dado mi corazón a mi amigo Ari!

El joven bajo su mirada pero siguió para agregar algo mas.

—Yo no conocía el amor, pero gracias a ti lo experimenté liberándome de mi confinamiento, yo también me enamore de ti, mi deseo es hacerte feliz, escucharte cada día así como lo hacíamos hasta ahora, sin embargo el mentirte estaba mal pero ¡Entiéndeme Elizabeth, el solo pensar que huirías me aterrorizaba!

—¡No es justo...!

Levantó la mirada y ella con enormes lágrimas en sus ojos estaba parada frente a él, quedó un poco descolocado cuando lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—¿E-Elizabeth?

—¡Ari...! ¡T-Te amo, tengo miedo de todo lo que esta pasando, pero aun mas tengo miedo de perderte, si lo hiciera yo moriría!

—¡No me perderás..! ¡Escúchame, yo siempre te protegeré, nadie podrá lastimarte y cuidaré tu hermoso corazón por que eres mi tesoro más valioso!

—Ari...

Con sumo cuidado la separo de el para explicarle la situación, la cual no era la mejor, ellos estaban en peligro y necesitaban abandonar la cuidad lo mas pronto posible.

—Elizabeth, se que todo ha sido muy repentino sin embargo hay un problema y tenemos que irnos hoy mismo de la ciudad.

—¡P-Pero! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tu y yo estábamos en la misma condición, nuestras visitas eran un secreto para nuestros familiares, para nosotros esta terminantemente prohibido relacionarnos con humanos y si mi padre que es el líder se entera que nos frecuentamos va a asesinarte, es por ello que debemos irnos.

—¡Ari, pero no puedo irme solamente así, mi familia, ellos…!

—¡Glen, apresúrate!

Gritó el joven mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica que aun estaba un poco asustada por lo que acaba de escuchar. En eso sacó cuenta de que su amigo Laila no estaba.

—¿Llamas a Laila? ¿A Grey Sullivan?

—Si, me reí mucho cuando le pusiste ese nombre, en verdad parece de chica y bueno al escucharte decir que significaba noche se calmó.

Soltó con cierto sarcasmo al recordar que duró un día entero burlándose de él, ella rio un poco liberando la tensión, sin embargo por mas que lo llamaban su amigo no llegaba, ellos como seguían avanzando estaban cerca de la ciudad cuando escucharon una voz grave pero la cual estaba cargada de autoridad.

—¿Entonces de esto se trataba?

—¡Gran Ornlu! ¡Glen!

—¡Lailaaa!

Frente a ellos estaba un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con el cabello blanco y ojos azules, pero tenia unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro, en sus fuertes manos sostenía al lobo negro todo ensangrentado, el hombre lo arrojó a los pies de los jóvenes mientras seguía hablándoles.

—Silver, te lo advertí, si rompías las reglas tu castigo seria la muerte.

—¡Eres un miserable, me cansé de ser el obediente hijo y en este momento decidiremos quien mata a quien!

—¡S-Silver! ¡N-No lo hagas!

—¡Mírate Glen, estas hecho pedazos, solo por sus absurdas reglas, todo lo que nos ha dicho es mentira, en el tiempo que tu y yo hemos estado mezclados con los humanos jamás ha pasado lo que se nos ha hecho creer!

—¡Laila resiste!

La joven tomó al mal herido lobo y lo tenía en su regazo revisando sus heridas, el hombre miró a la joven.

—¡Tu también debes morir, lo harás por el simple hecho de involucrarte con mi hijo!

—¡Es un rufián, como pudo lastimarlo de esa manera, como puede hablar de esa forma, el es su hijo, su propia sangre y tal vez crea que soy una amenaza para los suyos, pero yo lo amo, así que no me quedare de brazos cruzados!

—¡Elizabeth, este ser fue capaz de asesinar a mi madre por el simple hecho de que un humano la ayudó por que ella se había lastimado, el no es mi padre, solo un vil asesino a sangre fría!

—¿Eso crees que soy?

—¡Si, y es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes!

Ambos, el joven y el hombre mayor volvieron a su forma lobuna y empezaron la batalla, la sangre no se hizo esperar, sin embargo ella no podía quedarse a mirar. Cuando iba a levantarse, el lobo negro volvió a su forma humana agarrándola del brazo.

—¡E-Espera Elizabeth! ¿Q-Que haces?

—¡Su padre va a matarlo y aunque el haya cometido tal atrocidad contra la madre de Ari, el no puede mancharse las manos, sufrirá Laila, es una maldición levantar la mano contra tu propia sangre, por eso debo detenerlo!

—¡Yo quise explicarle, c-créeme que lo intenté pero el esta cegado por la venganza, n-no descansará hasta que vea a nuestro líder muerto!

—¡Entonces déjame ir!

—¡N-No, yo lo haré!

—¡No puedes, estas muy herido!

—¡No me tomes tan a la ligera, d-después de todo escogías los m-mejores bistec para nosotros!

El joven sonrió para calmarla un poco y luego miraba la batalla para encontrar una apertura e intervenir, por fin luego de un golpe el cual mandó al lobo gris contra unos matorrales el joven se interpuso en el medio para darle una oportunidad a su amigo.

—¡G-Gran Ornlu, por favor recapacite, es Silver, su hijo, por favor no lo haga!

—Glen, tu eres mi siguiente objetivo, sin embargo aún no termino con mi hijo.

—¡Pero! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso pretende eliminar a sus seres queridos por algo tan ilógico? No desencadene mas odio por favor.

—Veo que además de valiente, te has vuelto muy elocuente…No, todos los presentes morirán y las reglas del clan seguirán en pie, siempre ha sido así.

—En estos tiempos las reglas pueden romperse o en su definitiva cambiarse, debe desistir de esa idea.

—¡Glen apártate, ese miserable nunca entenderá nuestras palabras, lo mataré y de esa forma todos seremos libres!

—¡Eso jamás ocurrirá!

La batalla volvió a retomarse y el joven retrocedió nuevamente, estaba desesperado, sabía que esta batalla estaba mal, por más que supiera que el líder merecía eso no era lo correcto y en su desesperación llamó a la manada. Fue un aullido desgarrador que incluso detuvo el combate.

—¡Glen! ¿Que demonios haces?

—¡Ja! Eres un cobarde Glen ¿Crees que la manada apoyará a este traidor?

—¡Llámalos Glen, que vengan y vean que su líder es solo un cobarde!

—Elizabeth...

Susurró el lobo gris para esquivar nuevamente al gran lobo blanco. El combate continuo mientras el lobo negro seguía aullando hasta que los demás lobos empezaron a llegar encontrándose la escena que los dejó descolocados.

—¡Hermano Glen! ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque nuestro líder pelea con Silver?

—¡Es cierto, además! ¿Que hace esta humana aquí?

—¡Fyde, Pach, esta humana es una persona muy especial para Silver pero el líder no lo aprueba y desea asesinarlo junto con ella!

Explicó desesperado, los demás sabían que había roto las reglas, sin embargo si el era asesinado_ ¿Quien vería por ellos cuando su líder no pudiera hacerlo más? Además ¿Su hermano tendría el mismo final?_ En un intento todos le dirigían sus preocupaciones al líder para que detuviera esa absurda batalla. Aunque antes de que ellos hablaran el gran lobo clavó al otro en el suelo y cuando iba a romper su cuello fue separado por un fuerte golpe. Al mirar vio a la joven que tenía una rama gruesa para defender a su ser amado.

—¡No lo harás, yo estoy aquí para defenderlo también porque deseo vivir a su lado!

—¡E-Elizabeth...! ¡R-Regresa c-con G-Glen...!

—¡No, voy a defenderte con todas mis fuerzas!

—¡N-No seas imprudente!

—Creo que con el tiempo que llevas conociéndome, no tienes derecho a decir eso de mi.

Ella le sonrió mientras volvía la vista al lobo blanco que se ponía en pie.

—Veo porque mi hijo te eligió, sin embargo no me están dando alternativa, cambiaré de objetivo y tú serás primero jovencita.

Detrás de la chica el lobo gris estaba de pie nuevamente, con el pelo erizado y gruñendo le lanzó una nueva advertencia a su padre.

—¡Eso demuestra una vez mas lo cobarde que eres, todos aquí están siendo testigos de que tu ya no eres digno de dirigirlos, entrega el mando y que esta absurda pelea termine padre!

La joven y el lobo negro miraron al lobo gris, al parecer _algo_ de sus acciones llegaron a el, estaba recapacitando en terminar todo sin lastimar a nadie, pero no contaron que el lobo blanco aullara y le respondiera para irse nuevamente a la carga.

—¡Tendrás que matarme para hacerte con el liderazgo, yo no te lo cederé!

—¡Que así sea!

Volvieron a la carga, todos emitían pequeños gemidos, asustados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, la joven iba a meterse nuevamente en la pelea pero el lobo negro volvió a su forma humana para detenerla.

—¡No te metas Elizabeth!

—¡Déjame Laila, no me detengas, si su padre pretende lastimar mas a mi amado Ari, yo seguiré defendiendo!

En eso los lobeznos también cambiaron a su forma humana quedando como chiquillos entre ocho y once años.

—Señorita, nosotros también queremos mucho a Silver, Glen es nuestro hermano mayor, nuestro mejor amigo, siempre juega con nosotros cuando ya sus atenciones no son necesarias...

—Chicos...

—¡Por eso le pedimos que no intervenga, deje que Silver resuelva este problema con nuestro líder!

Ella los miraba desesperada, era una situación tan irreal, su valor por defender a su amado le brindaba las fuerzas para no colapsar. Pero las cosas no mejoraban, el lobo blanco volvió a empujar lejos al lobo gris y se fue a toda velocidad a atacar al joven peli negro.

—¡Empezaré por ejecutar al otro traidor!

Todo sucedió muy rápido, el lobo acercándose al peli negro y una sombra interponiéndose con un grito que dejó a todos sin aliento. La joven se interpuso para que no lastimaran a nadie mas, su conciencia ya no soportaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojarla unos metros lejos del joven peli negro.

—Quería dejarte para después pero no hay remedio…

—¡Elizabeth nooo…!

—¡Elizabeth!

El lobo gris tomó velocidad dándole una oportunidad para darle también un golpe fatal al lobo blanco el cual provocó que le rompiera el cuello pero no al punto de asesinarlo al instante, todos gimieron asustados al ver que su líder cayó, el lobo gris volvió a su forma humana y se fue directamente donde yacía inmóvil la joven, el chico peli negro también corrió después de salir del shock.

—¿Q-Que te hizo?

Con sumo cuidado el joven peli castaño la tomó en sus brazos notando la herida mortal en su cuello, la cual sangraba insistentemente abandonándola al igual que su vida. Ella con sumo esfuerzo volteo para ver esas orbes ónix inundadas de un dolor que era equiparable al que ella estaba sintiendo debido a la herida.

—A-Ari ¿L-Laila e-esta bien?

—¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? ¡Nosotros sabemos recibir las embestidas, está en nuestra naturaleza…!

—¿P-Porque me duele? Ya no quería ver más h-heridos, yo solo quería que mis preciados amigos, que mí amado Ari estuviese a s-salvo…

Empezó a toser y en eso el peli negro le gritó al otro, no podían perder más tiempo.

—¡Bajemos, tomemos un taxi a la clínica o ella no soportará!

—¡Si!

Como estaban cerca de la avenida llegaron casi de inmediato, el peli negro detuvo un taxi mientras que el otro subía con la joven malherida. El auto se puso rápidamente en marcha mientras el trataba de detener el sangrado con su chaqueta, a manera de susurro ella seguía hablándole, porque en ningún momento el apartaba la vista de ella.

—Laila es un gran amigo Ari, siempre mantenlo a tu lado…

—¡N-No hables, resiste ya estamos cerca!

En eso notó que el otro chico había tomado el bolso de ella, buscó y encontró su móvil, sin perder tiempo comenzó a marcar a sus padres, ellos tenían que venir.

—¿Qué haces Lían?

—¡Llamo a sus padres!

—¿Estas loco? ¿Qué le diremos?

—La verdad, ella fue atacada por un animal salvaje y nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho por evitar este accidente.

—M-Mamá y Papá estarán muy preocupados…

El joven la atrajo mas hacia el, en un esfuerzo de no sucumbir a la desesperación, todo se salió de control, no pudo mantener su palabra de protegerla, a pesar de que ella misma había aceptado sus sentimientos confiándole su vida a él.

—¡E-Elizabeth, l-lo siento tanto, t-todo lo que esta ocurriendo es mi culpa!

—N-No A-Ari, eres la luz q-que iluminó mi vida, la c-cual estaba sumida en la o-oscuridad…

—¡L-Lo mismo digo Elizabeth, eres mi hermoso sol, !

—T-Tu abrazo es tan c-cálido, deseo nunca s-separarme de ti, pero no será así…Ari, por favor, p-promete q-que no harás algo imprudente, que c-cuidarás a los demás…

—¡No sigas, tu no vas a morir, te quedarás a mi lado y viviremos muy felices ya lo veras!

—¡Ya llegamos Lían, vamos rápido!

Al bajar los atendieron de inmediato, el otro joven también presentaba heridas en su rostro, brazos y cuello pero se rehusó a ser atendido, el peli negro se fue con una de las enfermeras para los datos en recepción. Luego de comunicarse con los padres, el joven peli castaño fue nuevamente a ver donde tenían a la joven atendiéndola.

—¡Doctor! ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, la herida es seria, hacemos lo que podemos.

—¡Elizabeth! ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

—Por aquí señores Watson.

Los padres pasaron rápidamente, el otro solo pudo caminar hasta la pared de la sala de espera y dejarse caer mientras sus manos trataban de detener las lágrimas que no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Dios, no se si en realidad existes, pero de ser así…! ¡P-Por favor sálvala, ella es un ser bueno que nunca ha lastimado a nadie, no merece esto, déjala vivir, te lo r-ruego!

El peli negro escuchaba los lamentos de su amigo, sin embargo no podían simplemente sentarse a esperar, tenían que ir con los padres de la chica que estaban en la puerta del quirófano.

—Silver, vamos debemos hablar con sus padres.

En eso volteo a ver a su amigo y fue que notó sus heridas, algunas se veían bastante profundas, el miserable en verdad quería matarlo.

—Lo se, lo se, vamos…Por cierto ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Voy a estar bien.

El otro se limpió las lágrimas para seguir a su amigo, caminaba en silencio, solo podían ver pasar a las enfermeras y uno que otro paciente por sus lados. Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde los señores estaban consternados, sobre todo la madre, de la cual solo podía escuchar una y otra vez que le había ocurrido a su dulce niña. Aun conteniendo las lágrimas que intentaban nuevamente salir les dio el frente.

—Señores Watson, soy Lían Foster y el es Grey Sullivan, somos amigos de Elizabeth, estábamos con ella cuando todo sucedió.

—¿¡Jóvenes se encuentran bien!? ¡Están sangrando!

—Debes decirme ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

—Nosotros quedamos en vernos al alba en nuestro lugar favorito en el bosque, amamos la naturaleza y solíamos leer nuestros libros favoritos allí, era un lugar bastante seguro, pero un animal apareció y nos atacó, Grey y yo luchamos para detenerlo, sin embargo Elizabeth no se quedó de brazos cruzados…En un intento por ayudarnos, la bestia le saltó lastimándola gravemente.

—¿El bosque? A pesar de ser un pequeño bosque allí hay animales salvajes ¿Por qué fueron a un lugar tan peligroso?

—E-Ella me dijo que odiaba la metrópolis, opacaba la belleza que la naturaleza nos brindaba, yo…Yo la cité al bosque al alba porque con los primeros rayos del sol le confesé mis sentimientos, le dije que la amaba, que su mera presencia había iluminado mi triste vida pero yo no pude evitar esto...

El joven se desplomó delante de los padres de la chica que también no podían contener la conmoción, el joven estaba totalmente destrozado, tanto física como mentalmente, sin embargo las puertas del quirófano rechinaron de tal manera que todos tuvieron un sobresalto.

—Señores Watson.

—¡Doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

—Lamento informarles que la joven falleció por una insuficiencia cardíaca, perdió demasiada sangre y no resistió la cirugía, lo siento.

El mundo de todos se vino abajo, las dulces sonrisas, el conmovedor llanto y sobre todo la hermosa voz de la joven al igual que mencionaba una y otra vez el poema de Edgar Allan Poe no se escucharía _nunca mas_. El grito de la madre no se hizo esperar aferrándose a su esposo que tampoco podía contener su dolor, el joven peli castaño solo podía mirar la puerta de donde había salido el médico mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo, el peli negro llevó las manos a su boca tratando de contener sin éxito el llanto, el otro los pasó a todos inconscientemente, necesitaba verla, así fuese una vez mas, poco a poco los asistentes dejaban la sala mientras el se dirigía al cuerpo cubierto por una fina sábana azul. Al estar frente a la camilla corrió un poco la manta para dejar ver el rostro pálido, ese que alguna vez se tintaba de un lindo carmín cuando se apenaba o simplemente cuando estaba muy feliz, luego buscó su mano, al tomarla estaba fría, esa calidez con la cual ella lo mimaba se había esfumado. Llevando su rostro hasta la mano comenzó a dejar salir todo su dolor.

—¡E-Elizabeth! ¿Por que te marchaste? Te dije que viviríamos muy felices y ahora me has dejado completamente solo. ¿Q-Que voy a hacer sin ti? ¡Eras mi luz, mi esperanza, mi aire…! R-Regresa, por favor, te necesito.

—S-Silver, amigo…

El peli negro se acercó un poco ya que venia apoyando a los padres de la joven que por fin habían entrado, solo para conseguir al joven peli castaño con una mirada que destilaba furia y gritando se colocó frente a los mayores.

—¡Esto no se quedara así, juro por mi vida que el responsable morirá!

—¡Joven!

—¡Lían!

Luego los pasó a todos y salió corriendo fuera de la clínica, sin embargo su amigo sabia exactamente a donde se dirigía y que quería hacer, ya no podía permitir mas muertes, por mas que supiera que su líder merecía lo peor, estaba claro que la joven tenia razón en sus palabras, el se condenaría además de romper la promesa con ella, tenia que detenerlo.

—¡Silver por favor detente!

—¡Voy a matarlo Glen, solo soy un maldito ingenuo que creyó que ese miserable necesitaba una oportunidad!

Al adentrarse al bosque volvieron a su forma lobuna y siguieron hasta encontrarse en el lugar donde había sucedido todo, como se imaginó nadie había abandonado al líder que _aun_ estaba vivo pero débil debido a la fractura en su cuello. Todos al ver llegar al lobo gris retrocedieron, el aura era terrible, ahogaba y cualquiera podía sucumbir con solo enfrentársele. Sin embargo el lobo negro llegó mas atrás pero de inmediato se colocó frente al cuerpo yacente dándole la cara a su compañero de la infancia.

—¡Hazte a un lado Glen!

—¡No, ya basta Silver, ya no sigas, Elizabeth me dijo que te condenarías si seguías en esto!

—¿¡Acaso lo olvidas!? ¡Elizabeth esta muerta, ese bastardo la mató, al igual que a mi madre! ¿Por qué proteges a un criminal como el? ¡No lo entiendo Glen!

Cuando el lobo quería objetar, el líder caído se burló de su hijo, aun en su lecho de muerte deseaba que el otro experimentara el dolor.

—Así q-que murió, al m-menos el secreto esta s-seguro, solo fue un descuido de mi ingenuo hijo pero allí lo tienen, n-nosotros no podemos r-relacionarnos con los humanos.

El lobo gris corrió embistiendo al lobo negro y en un tronido que hizo a todos retroceder aun mas rompió por completo el cuello del lobo blanco, de su padre, un ser que solo había causado dolor en su vida. Luego de soltar el cadáver aulló de una manera terrorífica y le dio el frente al lobo negro que se colocaba de pie después del fuerte golpe.

—Silver ¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Glen, ahora soy el líder de la manada y mi primera orden será que tú te marches de mis dominios!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Jamás voy a perdonarte que hayas intentado proteger a ese despreciable ser y solo por respeto a la memoria de mi amada Elizabeth es que te permitiré vivir!

En ese momento la piedra negra colgada en su cuello se hizo pedazos, el escudo que su preciada amiga le había obsequiado detuvo el profundo odio que sentía lo que alguna vez fue su amigo. Con una mirada mezclada con decepción y tristeza el lobo negro aulló en despedida a sus preciados compañeros y corrió en dirección a la salida del bosque, luego el lobo gris los miró a todos para seguir arreglando el desastre que permitió cuando el pudo evitarlo.

—¡A partir de hoy es permitida las amistades con los humanos, solo con la condición de que confíen plenamente en ese ser para revelarles nuestra naturaleza, el que quiera marcharse es libre de hacerlo, nadie va a impedírselo pero les sugiero que se queden aquí ya que si tratan de salir de los dominios serán presa fácil para otros clanes! ¿Entendido? Por la memoria de mi amada Elizabeth nadie mas morirá, no habrán mas injusticias, mientras permanezca con vida no lo voy a permitir.

Todos en un solemne silencio caminaron tras su nuevo líder, dándole la espalda al líder caído. El lobo gris volvió a su forma humana sacando de su cuello el cuarzo, presente de su amada para retener su odio, su asombro se hizo presente al ver que el cuarzo estaba tan negro como la piedra que acaba de perder su antiguo amigo, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas y avanzando un pensamiento fue el único que le permitió continuar su camino.

—"_Hasta nunca amigo Glen"_

De esa forma desaparecieron del lugar sumiendo al bosque en sus habituales sonidos, el viento moviendo suavemente la rama de los árboles, alguno que otro petirrojo cantando, algunos pequeños animales tomando algunos frutos secos. El cielo que prometía un lindo día fue marcado por una repentina tormenta la cual mostraba una prueba clara que el firmamento estaba sumamente triste por el dolor acontecido ese día.

_0_

El día del sepelio llegó y nuevamente la lluvia no abandonaba la ciudad, todos los conocidos de la joven, algunos amigos, sobre todo aquellas personas que en los últimos momentos de su vida fueron grandes soportes; el carnicero, el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades que después de enterarse de lo ocurrido se presentó ante sus padres y le explicó que su hija lo ayudaba de vez en cuando en su tienda. Todos se encontraban alrededor del féretro que bajaba lentamente hasta la fosa, el llanto nunca dejó a sus allegados, muchos seguían preguntándose como esa joven tan llena de vida, distraída en ocasiones pero siempre amable hubiese sido alcanzada por la fatalidad. Mas adelante, detrás de algunas tumbas estaba el joven peli castaño de pie, la lluvia se encargaba de cobijarlo en un frio tan aterrador que calaba hasta sus huesos, pero aun así no era equiparable al dolor de perder el verdadero significado de su vida, las lagrimas que escapan de sus opacas orbes ónix se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que bajaban por sus mechones de cabello. Cuando el acto había finalizado, los últimos en salir fueron los padres de la chica que al igual que el estaban destrozados, cuando se habían retirado un poco el padre de la joven notó que un lobo gris llevaba en su hocico un Girasol en dirección a la lápida.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué sucede George?

—Es un lobo, va en dirección a la tumba de Elizabeth.

La mujer volteo notando al lobo, este había soltado la flor y se había sentado, se notaba tal como un perro desdichado, pero recordar que había sido un animal salvaje el que le había arrebatado la vida a la joven, encolerizada se devolvió a enfrentar al animal.

—¡Todo es su culpa! ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿No te pareció suficiente asesinar a mi hija? ¿Vienes a alimentarte con su cadáver?

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ni siquiera esta segura si es el mismo, míralo!

A pesar de que ella le había arrojado su cartera y le había gritado, el animal recibió el golpe sin moverse de su lugar, sin siquiera darles la cara, su pose era sentado pero con la cabeza encorvada y uno que otro pequeño gemido salía de el. La mujer volvió a llora, mientras su esposo la abrazaba empezó a recordar lo que le había contado el dueño de la carnicería, que su hija siempre iba a comprar un filete hasta que la rutina había cambiado a dos, también había escuchado al joven que estuvo ese día con ella que ellos eran amigo de un lobo del bosque, lo mas probable era ese que estaba frente a ellos, se notaba que al igual que ellos sufría, como si tuviese una enfermedad que acortara su vida. Antes de retirarse habló al aire aunque realmente lo hacia para que el lobo lo escuchara.

—Debes ser el amigo de mi hija, agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí para despedirte, solo te pediré que no mueras o eso realmente la pondrá muy triste, ella se veía muy feliz y solo puedo pensar que todo eso fue gracias a ti.

—George…

—Hasta siempre, vive lobo, por que serás una prueba de que mi hija existió, que su belleza, amabilidad y sobre todo el amor que mostró hacia este mundo fue real.

De esa forma los adultos se marcharon. El lobo se levantó y se recostó a la tumba en un inútil intento de poder sentir a su tesoro sin éxito alguno, aulló débilmente un momento y antes de marcharse dejó el cristal de cuarzo oscuro al lado del Girasol.

**Fin**


	6. Las Cenizas de lo que Fue

**La Decisión del Lobo.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Pareja:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: M+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos ____"__xxxx__"____._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _ Inspiración en canciones como **Life for Rent (Dido) Here With Me (Dido) y Here Come Goodbye (RascalFlatts) **Creo que estas me dejaron un poco atrapada en ese tipo de situaciones. Tal como les dije había mas, sin embargo para mañana subiré el final que estoy ajustando lo que ya está listo jojojojo.

**Cap 6. Las ****Cenizas de lo que Fue.**

"_La vida es un regalo, una oportunidad, un chance, donde con ella debemos hacer lo que podamos para poder disfrutarla junto a los demás individuos que conviven a tu alrededor, pero, recuerda que debes actuar con sabiduría, ya que de no ser así, sufrirás las consecuencias de tus propias decisiones…La Autora"_

El alba se hacía presente en el horizonte, unas orbes esmeraldas se esmeraban en percibir cada detalle en silencio, un joven de unos veinticuatro años, cabello azabache y piel blanca contemplaba como un nuevo día llegaba, había cumplido con esa rutina hacia unos cinco años. Con bastante delicadeza una mano se posó en su hombro, el volteo para ver a una mujer de su misma edad con la diferencia que su cabellera era castaña clara y sus ojos eran marrones avellanados, con una dulce sonrisa se acercó para mirar el bello amanecer que ya pintaba el matiz en un naranja amarillento al gris firmamento.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo deseaba ver el amanecer.

—Cada día es lo mismo, desde que tomaste el liderazgo hace dos años, vienes cada mañana a contemplar el amanecer, eso no suele suceder por nada.

—Alguien de mi pasado me enseñó a contemplar la belleza que existe cuando nace y muere el día.

—¿Deseas platicarme un poco de ello? Claro si quieres.

Ella le brindo una cálida sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y se sentaron al pie del gran árbol que marcaba uno de los límites del clan de licántropos vecino a la ciudad donde alguna vez llamó hogar y a la final fue expulsado como un vil traidor.

—Dime Glen, ha pasado tanto tiempo y tú a pesar de todo nunca te has abierto a nosotros, sobre todo a tu pasado, recuerdo que fui una de las que te encontró herido y sumamente triste. Nada cambió cuando el anterior líder, mi padre, te adoptó, tu seguías con un carácter retraído junto a una melancólica mirada, hasta que poco a poco logré que al menos empezaras con tu nombre, luego te animaste a hablar con los más pequeños, creo que eso fue más efectivo, vi por primera vez tu sonrisa, esa que me enamoró al instante, sin embargo, al igual que hoy cada mañana vienes aquí para contemplar los primeros rayos del sol y nuevamente regresas para ver el ocaso.

—Lena, en verdad tengo mucho que agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí, al anterior líder, a ti, a los pequeños ya no tan pequeños, fueron un soporte a un terrible dolor que estaba a punto de acabar con lo que quedaba de mi vida.

—Glen..

—Lena, yo pertenecía al clan del Gran Ornlu, era al igual que este uno donde la regla más importante era no revelar nuestra identidad a los humanos, aunque en el caso de la mía, allí el que las violara así fuese un poco el pago era la muerte. El hijo del líder era mi mejor amigo, sin embargo un día su madre fue ayudada por un humano y el líder al enterarse de eso la ejecutó delante de todos para darnos una lección, a partir de ese momento jamás volvió a sonreír, sin embargo aceptó ese terrible hecho. Un día, paseando por el bosque encontró a una chica humana de la cual él se enamoró sin mesura, pero como sabrás, de alguna forma él nos descubrió y en una contienda por defender nuestras vidas, ella se vio involucrada perdiendo la suya en el proceso.

El joven suspiró tratando de sentir un poco la calidez de los rayos del sol que se levantaban en el horizonte y volvió nuevamente a retomar el relato.

—Ella también era mi amiga, una joven muy hermosa, tanto en físico como en carácter, no era de las chicas que se la pasaban perdiendo el tiempo con otros chicos, amaba la naturaleza y compartía nuestra idea de que los humanos son unos seres destructivos, tenías que haberla conocido, aun en su inocencia de que ambos éramos para sus ojos lobos comunes, ella nos dio nombres y nos obsequió unos amuletos para protegernos.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de no quebrarse, la mujer tenía una triste mirada al verlo nuevamente así, recordó cuando había llegado, a pesar de estar herido levemente parecía que iba a fallecer en ese instante. El nuevamente levantó la mirada al cielo para proseguir.

—Sin embargo, cuando ella descubrió la verdad sobre nosotros la contienda se desató, ella y yo; tratábamos de detenerlos, no estaba bien lo que hacían, era padre e hijo estaba mal y a la final por intentar lo que mi preciada amiga no pudo, mi amigo me marcó como un traidor. Fui expulsado de mi clan y él al asesinar a su padre ahora es el actuar líder. Yo pensé que mi vida había terminado en ese momento, deseaba seguirla porque de alguna forma nada me ataba a este mundo, sin embargo en uno de los tantos libros que ella compartía con nosotros recordé una frase: _La vida humana se halla dividida en dos fases distintas: los primeros treinta y cinco años son para la experiencia, y el resto, para el recuerdo._ Aun con mi dolor presente debía aceptar mi realidad, seguir adelante para aprender más y evitar desgracias como la que nos ocurrió, finalmente recordar todas las cosas buenas, sobre todo apreciar mi vida ya que _El que no aprecia la vida, no la merece_.

—Lamento haberte hecho recordar tantas cosas tristes, pero como tu soporte, deseo estar aquí cuando sientas que titubeas en tu camino, ahora entiendo los cambios en las leyes del clan, a pesar de ser un poco drásticos veo como nuestros compañeros son más unidos, gracias a eso nuestra hija crece rápidamente.

Sonrió un poco para ver como su esposo le devolvía la sonrisa, era verdad, su hija ya tenía año y medio, se podía decir que estaba por sus quince años, una adolescente en potencia.

—Es cierto, en esta oportunidad solo deseo que nuestra familia se mantenga unida y muy feliz sobre todo mi pequeña Lili, es toda una diablilla cuando inventa alguna locura sobre explorar con los más pequeños.

En eso notaron como se acercaba una lobezna color pardo, saltándole encima al peli negro y lamiendo su rostro mientras movía su cola.

—¡L-Lili cálmate, estas más animada que otros días! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Papá casi lo logro, casi logro llegar a mi forma humana!

—Te has tardado bastante, a tu edad tu madre y yo lo hacíamosvagando por la ciudad mezclados entre los humanos.

—¡No te burles papá, sabes lo mucho que he practicado!

—¡Hahaha…! Claro que lo sé.

—Hija vamos, tu padre necesita estar más relajado y tú solo estas armando un alboroto por nada.

—Está bien, seguiré practicando hasta lograrlo ¡Ya lo verás hoy lo haré!

Nuevamente se perdió en el bosque mientras ambos padres reían por lo persistente que era en sus cosas.

—Es tan adorable, a veces me la recuerda, su perseverancia y carisma.

—Por cierto, nunca me dijiste su nombre.

—Es verdad, su nombre era Elizabeth Watson, bien mejor volvamos no he hablado con los demás y debo dar mis respectivas rondas.

—Tienes razón, por cierto gracias por contarme la verdad, he aprendido mucho y creo que me he enamorado más de ti Glen.

—Lena…

—Bajo esa aura melancólica se encontraba un ser maravilloso, que ama a la vida y a pesar de los terribles momentos la enfrentó con gran valentía.

—Yo siempre te amaré Lena, por ser mi luz en esa densa oscuridad en la cual me tocó caminar como un pobre ciego.

Ambos volvieron a su forma lobuna y se fueron cada uno por su lado, a sus respectivas actividades, ya que al finalizar saldrían a dar una vuelta en el poblado que estaba en esa zona.

_0_

La lobezna corrió hasta un gran rio que en un punto creaba un tranquilo pero pequeño lago donde la quietud del agua permitía utilizarlo como espejo, y como ella necesitaba precisamente todos esos aspectos que brindaba ese rincón del bosque pues dejaba de retozar con sus compañeros y venia cada día a practicar.

—¡Esta vez voy a lograrlo, sé que podré hacerlo!

En eso ella caminó hasta el borde del lago y cerró los ojos centrándose en una sola idea, ser un humano, caminar y hablar como ellos. Insistía pero se llevaba una gran desilusión al verse igual, se sentó mientras miraba el lugar, recordando el rostro triste de su padre, el cual era en la mañana y al anochecer.

—Quiero que papá sonría un poco, en verdad todos lo estiman por su gran trabajo desde que el abuelo falleció pero lo noto triste, no me gusta que esté así.

Volvió a levantarse para mirarse en el espejo de agua.

—¡Vamos Lili, tu puedes hacerlo, mi logro le devolverá la sonrisa!

En eso ella los volvió a abrir transformándose en lo que deseaba.

—¡Eh! ¡P-Por fin, a ver qué tal me veo!

Se acercó al lago para ver su reflejo notando una cabellera rubia oscura, ojos color avellana, verse sin pelos era extraño ya que su piel era blanca, estaba vestida con un jean color azul, una blusa beige, con una chaqueta marrón oscura, sin embargo en ese momento un dolor de cabeza junto a un remolino de recuerdos la hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Q-Que me pasa?

Sentía dolor, tristeza, miedo, también vio a su padre, a un gran lobo blanco lastimarlo, a un lobo gris tratando de detenerlo, a una joven con su mismo aspecto tratando de proteger a su padre saliendo lastimada en el proceso.

—¡E-Estos recuerdos!

Allí al aliviarse entendió todo, miró nuevamente sus manos, tocó su rostro mientras lágrimas salían sin control.

—¡A-Ari! ¿Dónde estás? Laila ¿Que sucedió con mi amado Ari? Tengo miedo.

Se tapó su rostro al ver su realidad, ya no era un ser humano pero en ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba y volvió a su forma de lobo para notar que eran sus compañeros.

—¡Lili! ¿Sucedió algo? ¡Te escuchabas desesperada, fue una suerte estar cerca!

—¡C-Caída, Jean, Peter, t-tranquilos estoy bien, solo me asustó un mapache que andaba por aquí pero ya se fue!

—¿Un mapache? ¿Estas segura? En verdad nos asustamos cuando te escuchamos gritar.

—¡Si, es más hagamos una carrera hasta la casa a ver quién es más rápido!

Ella emprendió la carrera y los demás lobeznos la siguieron confundidos, ella no podía dejar que ellos supieran que había logrado su transformación, por lo menos el que la esperaba en el grupo, tenia que indagar mas. Después de una carrera de unos quince minutos los demás llegaron exhausto, pero por alguna razón vio que resistió la carrera.

—¡L-Lili, eres muy rápida!

—¡S-Si, nunca hemos podido igualar t-tu velocidad!

—¡S-Si!

—¡Creo que exageran un poco!

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Leo?

—Creo que dijo que bajaría al pueblo un momento, iría por unos libros para las clases de mañana…

Ni bien le había terminado de hablar cuando la lobezna se había echado a correr en la dirección indicada.

—¡L-Lili espera, pero¡ ¿Qué le pasa?

—¡No lo sé, ha estado actuando extraño desde que la encontramos!

—Bueno yo voy a descansar, estoy agotada…

—¡Cadia!

—Tranquilos, Jean, Peter, la carrera solo me dejó sin energías, dormiré un poco para recuperarme.

—Está bien, Peter y yo volveremos al lago espejo para seguir practicando.

De esa forma la lobezna gris se recostó y los otros se marcharon a seguir con sus actividades, ya que de no lograr su transformación, seguirían confinados al bosque y ya estaban muy aburridos.

Por otro lado la lobezna parda de tanto insistir dio con el rastro de uno de los adultos encargados de la educación inicial en los que estaban a punto de salir al pueblo, aquellos que tenían los conocimientos y lograban sin margen de error su transformación. Era un lobo blanco con algunas zonas grises.

—¡Leo espera!

—¿Lili? ¿Qué haces aquí? Está prohibido que te acerques al pueblo a menos que domines tu cambio.

—Necesito un favor en el pueblo ¿Podrías?

—Si claro, dime.

—Quiero que me traigas un periódico, no importa si es del día anterior.

—¿Un periódico? ¿Estas segura?

—Si, además busca una novela o un poema del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe.

—¿Te encuentras bien Lili?

—¿P-Por qué lo dices?

Soltó algo nerviosa al ver lo serio que se había puesto el adulto.

—Es que aún no les he enseñado sobre ese autor y me parece extraño que te interese ese género detectivesco que plasmó en sus obras.

—¡Ahh..! ¡Es que Papá comentó una vez sobre él y pues quedé con la duda, al visto que no habías llegado con algo sobre el quiero insistir, y el diario es para saber un poco más sobre la ciudad!

Soltó algo convincente para despistar al adulto, este suspiró , era extraño, la conocía bien, no era de las que se interesara en la literatura pero tampoco era malo, si quería leer un poco más eso aligeraba un poco la carga de estar recordándole en que hiciera su tarea.

—Lili…Esta bien, traeré lo que me pediste, pero deberás entregarme un informe sobre lo que consiga y recuerda que si completas tu última prueba no habrá la necesidad del periódico. Hoy estas actuando extraño, no pareces tú.

—Pero ¿¡Que cosas dices!? ¡Eso es soborno, además si me intereso solo un poco por algo parezco una loca!

El lobo la miró un momento y luego se marchó, ella por su lado se sentó exhausta, casi la descubren, debe actuar normal por lo menos hasta encontrarse con su padre o averiguar cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido. Se puso en marcha a donde estaban los demás, pero su mente era un caos. Un hecho obvio era que había renacido como un _licano_, pero ¿Por qué con recuerdos de cuando fue humana? ¿Por qué en vez de estar feliz de poder estar al lado de sus amados, hay un inmensurable dolor que la desgarra a cada minuto? ¿Por qué en sus recuerdos en esta nueva vida su amado Ari no estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con sus padres de su vida pasada? En menos de lo pensado ya estaba en casa pero no se percató que su madre actual estaba cerca y al notar su presencia la abordó.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Te encuentras bien Lili? Te veo algo triste.

—No, solo que ya fui a practicar un poco pero no me siento de ánimos, discúlpame pero iré a descansar.

—No tomes a mal lo que tu padre te dijo en la mañana, él se preocupa por todos nosotros y desea que tu vayas a conocer cualquier lugar sin la necesidad de que alguien esté detrás de ti.

—Lo sé, gracias mamá.

Sin más pasó a la loba y fue a una gran roca que sobresalía de una de las cuevas que estaba en el lugar y se acostó, la mayor la miró preocupada pero si ella se iba a quedar allí pues entonces seguiría con sus actividades.

_0_

La tarde llegó y como siempre el gran lobo negro se dirigía para despedir el día como era su rutina de siempre, sin embargo le sorprendió que el lugar ya estaba ocupado ¿Por su hija? Era extraño, a ella no le gustaba mucho salir por esos lugares ¿Qué hacia allí?

—¿Contemplando el atardecer Lili?

—¡Papá yo…! Lo siento, ya me marcho…

—¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? Tranquila, no me molesta que estés aquí, es más me recuerdas a alguien que siempre hacia esto, a veces la extraño.

—¿Alguien? ¿Hubo alguien antes de mamá?

—¡Hahaha! No, para nada ella no era un licano, era una chica humana, era una amiga excepcional que creía que yo era un lobo común, nos leía hermosa poesía o grandiosas historias.

—¿Nos leía? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso había alguien más a parte de ella y de ti? ¿Le pasó algo?

Preguntó con sumo interés, cuando su padre le iba a contestar ambos fueron sorprendidos por su madre/esposa.

—Lili, Cadia está preguntando por ti en el grupo.

—¡Mamá, está bien voy enseguida, papá luego hablaremos, quisiera saber más de ella!

—Está bien Lili.

La lobezna se marchó mientras el lobo negro volvía a contemplar el atardecer mientras que la loba parda se sentaba a su lado.

—Glen, nuestra hija después de dejarnos en la mañana ha estado actuando de manera extraña, incluso Leo después de llegar del pueblo me dijo que ella le había pedido un libro sobre un autor del cual nunca había hecho mención y también un periódico.

—¿Un libro y un periódico?

—Sí, me dijo que el trabajo de ese autor se llamaba el Cuervo, creo que era Algo de Allan Poe.

—¿El Cuervo por Edgar Allan Poe? Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba de él, creo que eso fue lo último que nos leyó Elizabeth una tarde como esta…Lo siento Lena, en verdad sé que debo prestar más atención a nuestra hija perosabes que mi prioridad es la manada entera y debo estar en mis sentidos si no quiero que acabe dividida.

—Está bien Glen, estaré al pendiente de nuestra hija, cualquier novedad te lo hare saber personalmente.

De esa forma ella regresó dejando pensativo al lobo negro, donde nuevamente sus orbes esmeraldas se sumían en la oscuridad al igual que el sol despidiendo al cielo dándole entrada a la calmada noche.

Después de hablar un rato con su amiga, la lobezna regresó a su lugar de descanso donde guardaba los artículos que había pedido, ella solo observaba la fecha el periódico para nuevamente darse cuenta de su realidad: había renacido después de cinco años, indagando entre los adultos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su ciudad, sino como a doscientos kilómetros más al Norte, era un poblado pequeño donde solía ir cuando era niña a visitar a un amigo de su anterior padre, sin embargo habían trenes que comunicaban la zona y de alguna forma ella debía de regresar a ver qué había pasado con_el_.

—Lili ¿Puedo hablarte?

—¡M-Mama, m-me asustaste!

—Lo siento, te estaba llamando pero no me prestabas atención así que tuve que acercarme más ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ya me has preguntado varias veces, no es nada.

—Soy tu madre, él _**no es nada**_ para mi es _**pasa algo pero no puedo decirte**_.

—Lo siento, es…

Suspiró derrotada, la incertidumbre junto a ese dolor la estaban ahogando, lo peor de todo es que no tenía con quien hablar de ello, observó a su madre para tratar de despistarla, ser un licano significa que secretos son lo más difícil de ocultar para ellos, tendría que trabajar en eso si quería seguir en el anonimato.

—Solo que odio no poder llegar a mi transformación, le prometí a papá que lo lograría hoy pero fue imposible, quería hacer algo por él, quería ser un motivo por el cual abandonara esa melancolía que lo aborda siempre.

—Lili, tu padre es un ser maravilloso que siempre nos ha apoyado desde que llegó…

—¿Desde que llegó? ¿Papá no nació aquí?

—No, el fue encontrado mal herido y tu abuelo lo aceptó en nuestra familia.

—No lo sabía ¿Puedes contarme un poco más?

Habló con cierto interés, si su madre sabía algo trataría que ella le dijera, al menos eso sería un avance

—¿Prometes actuar más como tú a cambio?

—¡Lo prometo, deseo saber más del pasado de papá!

—Bien, no puedo entrar en detalle ya que el mismo se mantuvo todo este tiempo hermético al respecto, pero el día que conocí a tu padre vi a un ser desahuciado a punto de morir sin oponerse a ese hecho, en su bella mirada solo se reflejaba dolor y tristeza...

La loba bajo su cabeza en señal de tristeza, luego volvió para mirar a su hija que seguía expectante a lo que diría su madre.

—No sabíamos de donde venía, quien lo había lastimado o a que clan pertenecía, el solamente nos dijo que se llamaba Glen y para tu abuelo Lockseefue suficiente para adoptarlo. Como yo lo encontré me encargue de sus heridas, sin embargo el no decía nada más de lo necesario, comía lo que mi padre le traía y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba acostado a excepciones del amanecer y el ocaso.

—¿Tal como lo hace hasta ahora?

—Si, sobre todo un día como hoy.

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Porque hoy se cumplen cinco años de que lo encontré en ese estado. Son días como estos donde Glen se ve sumamente triste.

—Cuando encontraste a papá ¿El no traía algo consigo mamá?

—Algo ¿Cómoqué?

—Hmn...No lo sé ¿Un objeto de valor? ¿Un accesorio, tal vez?

—No, él no tenía nada consigo cuando lo encontré ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Pensé en una pista sobre su pasado, tal vez nos diría más al respecto.

—Tal y como escuchaste de él, tuvo una amiga humana...¡Espera, él me dijo que ella le había dado un amuleto de protección, sin embargo cuando lo encontré no tenía nada! ¿Lo habrá perdido? Lamentablemente no me dijo más.

—Entiendo, gracias mamá, trabajaré más duro para lograr mi transformación, no te preocupes por mí, solo ando algo frustrada eso es todo.

—¿Estas segura? siento que hay algo más detrás de toda esa frustración.

—¡Mama pero! ¿Qué cosas dices? Acaso ¿Tútambién?

—¿Yo?

—Leo dijo lo mismo, ya se lo explique solo deseo leer un poco más y es normal que tenga curiosidad sobre lo que sucede afuera, también trabajo arduamente para poder ir por mi cuenta.

—¡Esta bien hija, no te exaltes, debes entenderme solo estoy preocupada por ti!

La lobezna se levantó de su lugar y luego de mirar a su madre salió lentamente agregando algo más, se lo debía, le había dicho bastante, además era su madre.

—Tienes razón mamá, hay algo más pero en este momento no puedo decírtelo, dame algo de tiempo y lo sabrás.

—¡Lili espera!

—Solo déjame sola, necesito pensar con claridad.

De esa forma emprendió la carrera hacia el bosque, aunque la zona era segura, odiaba que en ocasiones ella huyera a ese lugar pero le preocupaba en verdad la actitud de su hija, en ese instante se vio idéntica a su padre cuando ella lo encontró por primera vez, además que quiso decir con _"Algo más"_No, ella no iba a permitir que su familia pasara por ese tormento nunca más, le daría su espacio pero mantendría su vista en ella, suficiente carga tenía su amado esposo para sumarle otra más, le daría su espacio, si habló, entonces ella le diría por su cuenta.

_0_

La lobezna corrió hacia el espejo de agua, la noche era iluminada por una serena luna llena, era una sensación agradable para tratar de aliviar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, en voz baja y tratando de no ceder al llanto le habló a la nada.

—Laila ¿Por qué estabas herido y solo? ¿Porque en este lugar y no con Ari en nuestro pequeño bosque? tu preciado amigo y nuestro amado hogar.

Observó la luna que se reflejaba en el medio del lago, sus sollozos poco a poco se iban apagando hasta que su mente se centró únicamente en la imagen del astro nocturno, un aullido escapó, necesitaba hacerlo, a medida que seguía su dolor disminuía, no pensó que ese simple gesto la liberara de tanta tensión, ahora entendía porque ellos le aullaban cuando estaba triste, sentía su pasión en aquel entonces, ahora entendía que de cierta forma era una manera de gritar, desquitarse o simplemente dejar salir todo lo que reprimía por dentro dejando sólo regocijo a su paso. Al finalizar volvió su vista al lago para notar que en la orilla opuesta estaba sentado su padre, la observaba apacible, ella rodeo el lugar y se sentó a su lado esperando a que el comenzara la plática.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho aullar de esa manera.

—Sí, la verdad no sabía que podía hacer eso.

—Cuando uno está desesperado por el dolor esa es la manera de sacarlo y te aseguro que estuve lo suficiente para ver desdicha marcada en ti, dime Lili ¿Que ocurrió el día de hoy para que te llevara a un estado tan deplorable?

—Papá yo…No deseo hablar de eso, al menos por los momentos, igual que se lo dije a mamá debo decírtelo en cualquier momento pero ahora mismo no puedo, simplemente quiero ordenar mi mente, así que te pido de corazón que no me preguntes más. Es doloroso escuchar esas interrogantes.

Dijo en un hilillo de voz, tan bajo que si no estuviesen en ese solitario lugar no la hubiera escuchado. Ella se acostó a su lado y le habló nuevamente.

—Papá ¿Puedes quedarte así? Aun no quiero regresar.

—Está bien Lili, no me digas nada y me quedaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Seguirás contándome sobre ella?

—¿Quieres seguir escuchando?

—Si, háblame sobre tu amiga humana y esa otra de la cual no pude escuchar nada debido a que mamá llego en ese momento.

—Mi amiga se llamaba Elizabeth, era como tú, hermosa, amable y con bastante coraje, muy pocas cosas la detuvieron para conseguir sus metas…Ella nos leía bastante poesía, e incluso entre los trabajos que ella compartió estaba El Cuervo por Edgar Allan Poe.

—Es un bello libro, también bastante trágico, dado que el protagonista de la historia lamenta la pérdida de un ser querido.

—Yo…Tenia un amigo, es más era mi mejor amigo, lamentablemente debido a varios sucesos nos separamos. No hay día en el que me pregunte porque todo salió mal…Perdóname Lili, te seguiré contando otro día.

—Papá, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal, en verdad quería saber más de ti.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que en unos días estaré como nuevo, solo que en un día como hoy perdí a mis amigos y es algo que no dejo de reprocharme a mí mismo, el que pude haber hecho algo más…Vamos, es tarde y debes descansar.

—Tienes razón, por cierto papá ¿Harías algo por mi?

—¿Qué deseas hija?

—¿Aullarías para mí? Quiero que lo hagas así como yo lo hice, deseo que liberes algo de ese pesar aquí.

—Está bien, escucha atentamente el llamado de tu padre y nunca lo olvides.

El lobo negro caminó hasta la orilla del lago y observando nuevamente la luna comenzó a aullar de manera ferviente. La lobezna lo observaba, era tal cual lo recordaba, el dolor en su pecho que había bajado hacia un rato se acrecentaba, deseaba acercarse a él y decirle que no sufriera más que ella estaba de vuelta, que no había necesidad de seguir lamentándose del pasado, porque a la final nunca fue su culpa. Pero no podía, necesitaba averiguar más cosas, sobre todo terminar de escuchar lo que había sucedido ese día y la única manera era partiendo al encuentro de _él_ en la próxima ciudad, lo haría así fuese a escondidas de ellos. Al terminar ella se puso de pie indicando que era hora de regresar para descansar.

_0_

Aunque le había costado dormir después de la plática en el lago, la lobezna se levantó antes de que los demás lo hicieran y a pasos sigilosos se dirigió al pueblo ya que hoy era su oportunidad de arribar al nuevo destino, su antigua ciudad. Había bastante bruma, iba despacio porque como nunca salió del bosque la ventaja solo comenzaría una vez llegara allí, ya que ese lugar era frecuentado por ella. También tendría que buscar dinero, no tenía nada y llegar a pie le tomaría medio día entero, no podía perder mucho tiempo, ellos la rastrearían hasta el pueblo y se darían cuenta que ya podía cambiar de forma, tendría que pensar en algo rápidamente para solventarlo. Bingo, por fin podía ver las vías férreas, el lugar si que habia cambiado en cinco años, en eso notó como unas personas estaban reunidas en la zona de descarga, ya estaba en su forma humana así que se acercó sin problemas para escuchar lo que decía el sujeto con un parlante.

—¡Aquellos que quieran trabajar en descargar los vagones pasen por aquí a firmar!

—Disculpe señor ¿Cuánto pagaran por el trabajo?

—Si lo haces rápidamente 350$ por cada vagón descargado.

—Déjeme firmar.

—¿Tú? ¿Estas segura pequeña? Te ves muy delgada y esas cajas pesan bastante.

—¿Quiere una prueba?

Ella se acercó al vagón y tomo una de las cajas bajándola sin problemas, el sujeto la observó nuevamente para suspirar y acercar el papel.

—Bien firma aquí, si tienen suerte y terminan antes del mediodía tendrán 1000$ y no deberánpreocuparse por dinero en varios días.

—Gracias señor, trabajaré duro.

Ella firmó rápidamente al igual que los demás trabadores para ponerse de inmediato a descargar los vagones, eran tres y tenían cajas que eran posible bajar solo con mano de obra, debido a la emergencia de salir al mediodía a buscar más encargos necesitaban bajar todo y buscaron contratar a esos maravillosos precios. Ya había transcurrido tres horas y finalmente estaban en el últimovagón, muchos estaban cansados, lo malo es que ella también estaba exhausta y no había comido nada antes de ponerse a hacer ese duro trabajo que ya le había lastimado muchos las manos, sin embargo la paga lo valía, tendría para viajar por más de un mes y comprar ropa, comida y libros, no podía quejarse, todo estaba saliendo bien, sin embargo le preocupaba el hecho de que aún estaba en el pueblo y los demás se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia.

—¡Bien hemos terminado antes del mediodía, pasen por aquí a recibir su paga!

Bien, ya lograría descansar un poco en el tren, ahora era recibir su paga y antes de hacer otra cosa iba por algo de comer.

—¡Elizabeth Sullivan!

—¡Si, soy yo!

—Buen trabajo pequeña, te tomaré en cuenta si deseas trabajar nuevamente por aquí.

—Gracias señor, tenga la seguridad de que volveré por aquí.

De esa forma se marchó rápidamente mientras el encargadoreía al ver que a pesar de todo estaba tan agotada que caminaba medio tambaleante.

—Es muy fuerte pero no es trabajo para una chica, en fin ¡El siguiente!

Ella después de comprar media docena de pan y una botella de agua, estaba lista y se dirigio de inmediato a comprar el boleto.

—Buenos días señorita, por favor un boleto a la ciudad.

—¿Quiere en clase económica o primera clase?

—Económica y el más próximo por favor.

—Son 60$ y solo debe esperar un momento ya que está por llegar a la parada.

—Tomé.

—Gracias y disfrute su viaje.

Salió rápidamente a la parada solo que al llegar sintió el olor de su maestro, eso si que seria problemático, necesitaba despistarlo.

—¿Qué hago? ¡Leo está aquí, no puedo dejar que me vea!

"_Los pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Prixton, por favor abordar por la puerta diez"_

—¡Por fin!

De esa forma abordó, y como no iban muchos pasajeros el tren se puso en marcha de inmediato dándole un respiro a la peli rubia que cayó en su asiento sin fuerzas.

—¡Ufff! ¡Eso estuvo cerca, ahora debo descansar un poco, necesito estar en condiciones en la ciudad, ellos tampoco deben saber que ando por allí!

_0_

Después de levantarse el líder de la manada llamó a su hija y no hubo respuesta, dieron la alarma y todos estaban en todo el bosque buscándola y nadie daba con ella, por otro lado el maestro de los lobeznos dio con el rastro siguiéndolo hasta la zona de descarga, que bueno que alli el encargado era un conocido.

—¡Hey Brandon! ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?

—Oh~Leo, has madrugado hoy, Que trae al hombre libro a estas horas? siempre pasas después del mediodía.

—Busco a alguien ¿No has visto por aquí a una chica hoy?

—¡Claro que sí, es másojalá pasara más seguido!

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Hmn…Cabello rubio oscuro, ojos avellana y piel blanca, se veía un poco anémica, quería trabajar y cuando iba a negarme ella me demostró que podía con la descarga de unos vagones y finalmente la acepté.

—¿Tiene mucho de haberse ido? Debo dar con ella, es urgente.

—No, a decir verdad después de pagarle ella se fue a la terminal hace unos quince minutos.

—Te debo una Brandon, nos veremos luego…

—¡Olvide decirte, ella se registró como Elizabeth Sullivan!

De esa forma, el hombre de pelo plateado se fue en la dirección indicada, pero se encontró con otro centinela de la manada.

—Berry.

—Leo ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Ella estuvo aquí, logró hacer su transformación y después de ganar algo de dinero se vino aquí a la terminal. Necesito que le digas a Glen que ella está por aquí y la traeré una vez la encuentre, pero no puedo con tantos de nosotros por aquí, debemos saber que la motivó a venir sola por estos lares.

—¡Si, partiré de inmediato!

El otro salió de inmediato en dirección al bosque mientras el hombre se mezclaba entre la multitud, el olor a ella estaba muy débil debido a que se había mezclado con el de las personas del lugar, sin embargo al dar una vuelta por la puerta que daba con el tren percibió nuevamente su rastro y comenzó a buscarla entre la gente que bajaba del transporte y cuando de entre unos sujetos vio a una chica que rellenaba la descripción de la hija del líder, no le dio tiempo de seguirla, ya que las puertas se cerraron de inmediato y el tren arrancó.

—¡Lili! ¡Rayos, debo averiguar a donde va ese tren!

—¡Disculpe, ese tren! ¿Cuantos destinos tiene?

—Cuatro destinos;Kelviston, Reville, Prixton y Sallen, el próximo llegará dentro de tres horas.

—Gracias.

Rayos, se había ido y no sabía qué hacer, solo rogaba que ella no se quedara en las ultimas ciudades, ya que era territorio de otro clan, uno por cierto peligroso.

—Debo regresar con Glen, en verdad estamos en problemas y no puedo solo.

De esa forma salió de la terminal en dirección al bosque, necesitaría toda la ayuda y la astucia posible para no levantarse en problemas con el otro bando, las cosas estaban en paz desde hace casi diez años, no podían romper las reglas de invadir su zona sin previo aviso.

**Continuará.**


	7. En el Camino del Tiempo

**La Decisión del Lobo.**

**By: **BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son totalmente de mi imaginación, las citas, canciones, escritores y poemas son de sus respectivos autores ya que esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o pasatiempo.

**Summary: **A veces no imaginamos que en nuestras vidas pueden suceder cosas de las cuales estamos 100% seguros de que no ocurrirán, esta es una de ellas donde el encuentro de una chica y un licántropo (Hombre Lobo) definirá mucho en su manera de ver la vida y que el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Pareja:** LianxElizabeth.

**Category**: M+

**N/A: **Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos ____"__xxxx__"____._ Recuerdos_ del personaje _[xxx] _ Inspiración en canciones como **Magenta (Nano) Agony (Kotoko)Savin' Me (Nickelback)FarAway (Nickelback) y Fly (Hilary Duff)**Creo que estas me dejaron un poco atrapada en ese tipo de situaciones, bueno esta vez sí le doy fin a mi historia jejeje creo que la extendí más de la cuenta.

**Cap7. En el Camino del Tiempo: Nuevamente Lían y Elizabeth.**

"_Las puertas del cielo no abren para mí, con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti, las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mí, estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia y Oh~ grito por ti, ven por favor te estoy llamando, y todo lo que necesito es de ti ¡De prisa que me caigo, me caigo...Savin Me by Nickelback"_

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando por fin el tren había llegado a la estación, salir del lugar no fue fácil, los olores eran diferentes, ni que decir en los lugares que frecuentaba, había tiendas nuevas, otras modificadas o destruidas donde erigieron centros comerciales. Había mucha gente debido a que esa temporada era el final de los carnavales de la ciudad, lamentablemente el recorrido sería breve, en el tren había pensado su estrategia, la cual constaba de que alguien del clan de la ciudad la detectara, ella dejaría una nota invitándolo a su territorio, donde una vez frente a su padre descubriría más cosas de las que ocurrieron ese día revelando quien era, ya que su voz poco a poco empezaba a escucharse como la de su antiguo yo, no sabía si su olor seria el mismo pero era lo de menos, necesitaba encontrarlo para reunirlos.

—¡Debo darme prisa, el último tren sale a las cuatro y media, no puedo perderlo o sino me tocaría irme a pie hasta mi hogar. Creó que iré a ver al señor Banner, con la capucha puesta no notará que me parezco a mi antigua yo.

Así lo hizo, luego de dar unas vueltas notó que la tienda aún estaba abierta y también con muchos clientes, al entrar el aroma característico de las cosas la hicieron suspirar, como extrañaba su antiguo empleo, las bromas de su anterior jefe, en fin...Al mirar en el mostrador notó a dos chicas las cuales la recibieron cuando ella tomó un pequeño cofre para comprarlo.

—Buenas tardes, llevare esto.

—Son 75$ gracias por su compra.

—Disculpa ¿El señor Banner aun es el dueño de la tienda?

—Lamentablemente el falleció hace tres años, somos sus nietas y heredamos la tienda, como era muy preciada para él nos hicimos cargo ¿Lo conociste?

—Realmente era conocido de mi madre, ella me contó sobre la tienda y tenía curiosidad por pasar por aquí...Bueno, gracias nuevamente.

De esa forma salió a paso lento de la tienda, eso había sido difícil de escuchar, el buen señor había muerto, un fragmento de su pasado había desaparecido. Solo una lágrima escapó y la cual limpió rápidamente para pasar por el siguiente lugar el cual fue la carnicería. Al llegar notó que permanecía igual, aunque al entrar se había enterado que los dueños se habían mudado a Reville hace cuatro años y dejaron a cargo a un sobrino. Había fallado nuevamente en encontrar a alguien conocido en esa ciudad que cada vez se hacía más extraña, aunque con mucho temor decidió que su otro destino era su antiguo hogar, el cual al llegar había cambiado mucho y notó que había personas diferentes viviendo allí. Entonces _¿Sus padres se mudaron?_ necesitaba averiguar en donde estaban. En eso notó a un conocido de su padre, solo lo había saludo unas contadas veces, así que no habría problema, botaba la basura y tratando de no hacer notar sus facciones le preguntó por ellos.

—Buenas tardes señor, disculpe y la familia que vivía antes allí ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

—Buenas tardes jovencita, hmn...Los Watson se mudaron de la ciudad meses después de la muerte de su hija. Creo que la señora enfermó y necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo, pero ¿Eres conocida de ellos?

—Mis padres, pero como también nos mudamos perdimos contacto, realmente hacia mucho que no venía aquí, estaba muy pequeña cuando eso ocurrió.

—Entiendo.

—Gracias por su ayuda

Nuevamente se fue sin nada, nadie quedaba aquí en la ciudad, solo le daba tiempo para ir al cementerio y finalmente regresar a la estación. En el camino encontró al vendedor ambulante con las piedras y vio que aún vendían el azabache y el cuarzo que se dividía, no perdió la oportunidad y los compró también, necesitaba tener a su lado esas piedras, quería sentir nuevamente que estaba con ellos disfrutando de sus hermosas tardes en el bosque. Al pagar la compra tomó un taxi que la llevó rápidamente al cementerio, allí logro percibir un olor peculiar, más sin embargo agradable, este la llevó a una lápida donde descansaban unos ramos de flores y más cerca del nombre un Girasol al lado de un collar de Cuarzo pero la mitad estaba negra y la otra conservaba su color natural, al posar la vista en lo alto de la lápida leyó dándose cuenta que era su tumba, casi rompe a llorar de no ser porque el cuidador venía a arreglar las flores y al verla le saludó amablemente.

—Buenas tardes jovencita ¿Viene a visitar a la pequeña Elizabeth Watson?

—Buenas tardes señor, si es su aniversario y como su amiga ya puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—Ya veo, han pasado cinco años y solo sus padres han venido a verle, ah también un hermoso lobo, él siempre le trae un Girasol cada año, siempre espero que él se marche y yo vengo a arreglar las flores.

—¿Un lobo?

—Sí, sé que parece una locura pero si hubiese venido ayer en la tarde lo hubiera presenciado, es un lobo gris grande, pero su pelaje se ve plateado cuando la luz del sol le da de lleno.

Ella trataba de las mil y un formas de no sucumbir al llanto o sollozar, era _el_, venia cada año a verla, necesitaba escuchar más de lo que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Habló con los señores Watson de ese caso tan extraño?

—Oh~ Claro que si, al año siguiente ellos volvieron y cuando les pregunté, su respuesta fue que ese lobo era un amigo de su hija, el cual otro jovencito y ella habían rescatado. Sin embargo él nunca se olvidó de su salvadora y como un milagro sabe exactamente el día que se cumple el aniversario... El regresa con un Girasol y luego de posarse frente a la lápida por al menos media hora, deja la flor y se marcha.

—Es increíble...

—Sí que lo es, bueno jovencita debo ir a seguir revisando las demás tumbas, la dejo para que se despida de su amiga.

—Gracias señor.

El encargado se fue, ella al no sentirlo cerca rompió a llorar mientras volvía a recordar a su amado, no había segundo que no anhelara abrazarlo y decirle que estaba aquí, que no tenía que sufrir, que tenía miedo, que lo necesitaba a su lado pero sobre todo, exigirle una explicación de porqué tanto _el_cómo su nuevo padre estaban separados. Luego de calmarse se puso de pie para salir rápidamente del lugar, por fin alguien del clan residente la detectó, tenía que moverse rápidamente para hacerle llegar el mensaje. Siguió movilizándose en taxi hasta la estación y allí notando que la observaban dejó un pequeño sobre cerca de una máquina de bebidas para abordar el último tren con destino a su hogar.

_0_

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro. Uno donde saludar a la manada y revisar su territorio era el pan de cada día a excepción de dos momentos que solo eran para sí, el alba y el ocaso. En la mañana iba a su santuario, ese pequeño rincón en el bosque donde estaba terminantemente prohibido estar a menos que fuera una emergencia y él se encontrara allí. Finalmente despedía el día con esos matices entre naranja y magenta que tanto amó, de la persona que también los amó y el aún seguía amando. Sus orbes ónix se paseaban por los transeúntes de esa ciudad que había sido escenarios de inolvidables momentos en su vida, muchas miradas se posaban en su ser, al parecer un hombre de unos veinticinco años, cabello castaño pero se veía mas platinado y mirada melancólica, dejaba suspirando a las damas del lugar, cosa que ni le importaba, porque lo único que en verdad había sido realmente importante lo había perdido hace cinco años, tiempo detenido en el cual vivir cargando la culpa de lo acontecido era su modo de expiación. Cada año regresaba como había hecho el día anterior con un Girasol a la tumba de la que una vez fue Elizabeth Watson; una joven llena de vida, lindos sueños que quería cumplir y con una inocencia junto a una amabilidad sin comparación, sus tiernas caricias, su encantadora voz, todo su ser se había perdido al haber sido alcanza por la siniestra fatalidad, una muerte cruel, dolorosa, triste. Sus sueños, todo por lo que ella vivía murió ese día, el también, después de transformarse en su radiante sol, su ser se volvió a sumir en la oscuridad, en la fría y triste soledad en la que se había vuelto su vida. Por respeto a las palabras dichas por el padre de la joven en el día del sepelio se había rehusado a abandonar este mundo terrenal y reunirse con ella en la nada o si existía un cielo le permitiera verla una vez más, pero no, simplemente siguió existiendo "_se la prueba viviente de que una vez mi hija existió_" solo esas palabras lo desarmaban para cometer un crimen contra su propia existencia. Eludía todos los lugares que una vez fueron transitados por ellos, una y otra vez trataba de no pasar por esos eriales de espinas imaginarios que lastimaban su andar. Al abandonar la ciudad, se adentró al bosque, miró su reloj para notar que eran casi las cinco de la tarde, se sentó en el borde del risco para despedir el día, en un solemne silencio o eso pensó cuando sintió que uno de sus centinelas se acercaba rápidamente.

—Silver, tenemos un problema.

—Fyde ¿Qué ocurrió?

Habló casi sin disposición el peli platinado mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a un joven de unos dieciséis años, cabellera negra, ojos azules, los cuales mostraban una mezcla de molestia y preocupación, además sostenía un sobre el cual sin esperar le extendió para proseguir con su informe.

—Estaba cuidando la zona de la estación cuando alguien del bando vecino arribó a las dos de la tarde, era una jovencita, tal vez quince años, sin embargo venia bastante cubierta, solo alcancé a ver unos mechones rubios oscuro.

—¿Del bando vecino? ¿Acaso dieron el aviso de que entrarían a mi territorio?

—No, pero igualmente la seguí a los lugares que frecuentó antes de marcharse de la ciudad.

—¿Lugares? Dime cuales fueron.

—La tienda de antigüedades del fallecido Banner, la carnicería de la calle Sweet, el conjunto residencial Forest; frente a la antigua casa de los Watson y finalmente el cementerio, en la lápida de Elizabeth.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Y esto?

Se mostró entre sorprendido e irritado el hombre mientras movía el sobre, el joven asintió para finalizar su informe.

—Ella finalmente se dio cuenta que alguien del clan la seguía, salió del cementerio y al llegar a la estación se aseguró de que encontrara ese sobre. Al visto de lo extraño del recorrido junto a la intención de que encontrara esto, decidí que tu debías leerlo, pero ese sobre huele a…

—Sí, ese olor es el de Glen, bien veamos que quería la pequeña aquí en la ciudad y que quería ganar al visitar todos esos sitios.

Con sumo cuidado abrió el sobre, la letra era realmente hermosa, se habían esmerado en hacerla con pluma de tinta, cualquiera diría que era algún escrito del siglo XVIII, fue allí que empezó a pasearse sobre la información.

"_Para el líder del clan…_

_Ante todo me disculpo por mi inesperada intromisión al territorio del gran Silver, líder del clan del Sur, sin embargo la presente es para informar sobre el fallecimiento del anterior líder de mi clan y la ascensión del nuevo, debido a muchos acontecimientos desafortunados no han logrado verse cara a cara, esta sería una buena oportunidad para reafirmar los antiguos acuerdos. _

_Con lo antes expuesto, deseo invitarlo a verse cara a cara con él en señal de paz entre ambos bandos. Es mi deseo, como la hija del líder y futura sucesora del clan del Norte._

_Lili Sullivan._

_P.D: El lugar es cerca de la estación del pueblo al mediodía, allí lo escoltaré ante su presencia. Lo estaré esperando, ya que más que mi padre, soy yo la que desea conocerlo"_

—Con que Lili ¿Nuevo líder? Fyde ¿Tu sabias que Locksee había fallecido?

—Sí, pero en ese tiempo estábamos estructurando algunas normas del clan, pues conseguíirrelevante esa información.

—Bueno, ya que todo está donde debe estar no es mala idea aceptar la invitación de la chiquilla.

—¿Hablas enserio? ¿Y si es una trampa?

—Simplemente los mataré a todos, no soy tan débil como antes o ¿Acaso olvidas quien asesinó al Gran Ornlu?

—Como tú digas ¿Quiénes irán contigo?

—Solamente tú y Pach, si este olor es realmente de Glen, sería bueno ver cómo le ha ido fuera de nuestro clan.

—¡Silver ya basta!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—Tú eres el líder, te seguiré hasta la muerte y lo sabes, pero no olvides que Glen fue un hermano mayor para mí y para Pach.

—No creo que lo haya hecho con otro sentido…

—Si lo has hecho, Silver. Ese día nosotros también perdimos a un ser amado y jamás esperamos volver a verlo, sin embargo eso no te da derecho a usarnos para tu mero entretenimiento.

—Fyde, malinterpretas todo, te dije que solo te llevaría a ti y a Pach es porque, si en verdad está vivo, deseo que ustedes lo vean así sea una vez.

El peli negro volvía a su mirada molesta, luego de observar el atardecer suspiró cansado y dando media vuelta le volvió a hablar a su líder.

—Hablaré con Pach, no le diré nada sobre Glen, tampoco quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas y deseo un viaje tranquilo.

—Reúne a todos, debo asignar las tareas, aunque será una visita corta no quiero dejar desprotegido el lugar.

El peli negro asintió para retirarse dejando solo nuevamente al líder, el hombre posó su mirada en el atardecer para sentarse en una roca que estaba cerca y volver a mirar la carta.

—Lili, es un lindo nombre…Glen ¿En verdad has soportado seguir con vida todos estos años? ¿Acaso tú comprendiste el mensaje de Elizabeth? Si es verdad, entonces eres valiente, porque a mi alguien tuvo que detenerme para no insultar su deseo.

Tendría que ver por sí mismo a su antiguo amigo, cerciorarse de que estaba bien y seguir recriminándose a sí mismo por lo idiota e inmaduro que fue al no comprender el mensaje que quiso trasmitirle, porque si de una cosa estaba seguro es que _él _fue su amigo hasta el final, ese que se preocupó, que puso su vida al límite por sus locas decisiones y que sacrificó su amistad con el fin de evitar de que se condenara a si mismo al asesinar a su padre, cosa que no funcionó.

—Te culpé por mis propios errores, lo perdí todo ese día y por eso nunca seré feliz, ese es mi castigo Glen, Elizabeth, sé que jamás hubieras aceptado esto, sin embargo las cosas sucedieron así, esto seguirá hasta que el latir de mi corazón se detenga…Como te extraño, mi querida Elizabeth.

Soltó con amargura para cerrar sus ojos y sin prestar atención al lugar comenzó a sollozar, el peli negro no se había marchado aun pero escuchar esas palabras de su líder lo desarmaron. Siempre lo había culpado por perder a su preciado hermano, sin embargo también presenció todo ese fatídico día, conoció por unos instantes a esa humana, a esa valiente alma que desconociendo todo su mundo se lanzó a defender su vida y la del resto que estaba allí, también había escuchado que ese antiguo líder le había arrebatado demasiadas cosas. Aceptaba por lo bajo que merecía morir, pero no era lo correcto, si hubiera escuchado por un momento a su hermano y a la chica esa tragedia no hubiera ocurrido, aunque la realidad era otra, como el guardia más cercano al líder, su deber era velar por su seguridad aunque le valiera su frialdad hacia él. De ese modo sin hacerse sentir se alejó del lugar, tenía mucho que hacer.

_0_

Después de un largo viaje, por fin a las seis de la tarde estaba bajando en la estación, después de escabullirse fuera de la multitud y entrar por un lado a la zona del bosque volvió a su forma lobuna, con su hocico tomó lo que había comprado en la ciudad, dio unos cuantos pasos solo para ser interceptada por el lobo blanco.

—Lili, sígueme, tus padres te esperan.

El lobo mayor esperó alguna queja de su parte, sin embargo ella guardó silencio y se colocó a su lado para seguirlo. De esa forma se trasladaron hasta el lugar donde su padre se posaba para ver atardecer, era normal ver a ambos padres sentados y cuando la vieron venir se notó un alivio al ver que estaba en una pieza, a excepción de su aura que seguía cayendo, esa explosiva e inquieta hija había desaparecido para dejar a un ser misterioso, pero sobre todointensamente triste. Necesitaban respuestas, ambos, eso no era normal, nada en ella era como antes, había cambiado drásticamente.

—Muchas gracias Leo, puedes retirarte.

—Está bien, con su permiso.

Luego de que el lobo blanco se perdió de vista, la primera en bombardearla con preguntas fue su madre.

—Lili, hija, por Dios ¿Dónde estabas? Si habías llegado a tu forma humana ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

La lobezna los miraba atenta, pero solo eso, se negaba rotundamente a hablar, cosa que preocupó más a su madre. Ahora era el turno del lobo negro, el líder, su padre.

—¡A mí no me dejarás con las palabras en el aire, te preguntaré y me responderás Lili! ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

Ella volvió la mirada a su padre y en una voz sumamente baja le respondió.

—En Prixton.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretendías en ir a territorio de otro clan?

—Fui a entregar una invitación.

—¿Una invitación?

—Sí, mañana al mediodía vendrán a conocer al nuevo líder de nuestro clan, a mantener restaurados los antiguos acuerdos para evitar conflictos sin sentidos.

—Lili ¿Sabes que entrar de esa forma es violar unos de esos acuerdos? Además, tú no eres la indicada para ese trabajo, eres muy joven para eso.

—En la invitación me disculpé por mi intromisión a su territorio y como otra manera de disculpa también le dije que le escoltaría ante tu presencia.

—¡Lili, tú no puedes…!

—Si no lo hago, se verá como una trampa y se desataría una guerra.

Su padre la observaba, en verdad a cada momento la extrañaba, ella poco a poco dejaba de parecerse a su hija, incluso al hablarle de esa forma no podía distinguir su tono de voz. Antes de mandarla a dormir quería saber algo más.

—¿Recibieron la invitación?

—Sí, me encargue de que ellos la tomaran.

—Está bien, puedes irte a descansar, mañana los escoltaras hasta aquí…Pero antes ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?

Cuando él se acercó nunca esperó que ella le respondiera con un amenazante gruñido, cosa que lo tomó con la guardia baja, causando también un gran susto a su madre.

—¡Lili, hija es tu padre basta!

Ella tomó la pequeña bolsa y antes de marcharse les habló nuevamente a sus sorprendidos padres.

—Son unos regalos, uno de ellos es para ti papá, solo que mañana será momento en el que podrás verlo. Descansen.

De esa forma ella se marchó con un trote ligero. La loba parda estaba casi al colapso al no saber que estaba sucediendo, miró al lobo negro que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la silueta de su hija que finalmente se había perdido tras unos árboles para sí hablarle y calmarla.

—Lili nos está ocultando algo, anoche aulló tratando de liberarun poco su tristeza sin éxito, porque si ayer se veía algo triste hoy está peor.

—Glen ¿Qué sucedió para que nuestra alegre Lili esté así? Quiero a mi pequeña de regreso, esa que se marchó no es nuestra hija, no es…

—Lena, tranquila, aunque fue alocado lo que hizo hoy, necesito saber los motivos que la llevaron a hacerlo, en verdad está actuando como si fuese alguien más, pero tú y yo sabemos que ella es Lili.

—¿Dejaras que ella sola vaya por ellos?

—Está en una pieza ¿No? Silver no es un cobarde que ataca niños, el odia ese tipo de canalladas…Después de tanto tiempo, enfrentaré un fantasma de mi pasado…Hablaré con el clan, tu y yo atenderemos a las visitas con nuestra hija, no deseo a nadie más alrededor.

—¿Y si tratan…?

—Ya te lo dije, conozco a Silver, él no es ese tipo de cobarde.

—Está bien, vamos.

De esa forma ambos se movilizaron a preparar todo, ella no les había dado nada de tiempo, tenían pocas horas para recibir al líder del otro clan, era algo que en algún momento se tenía que llevar a cabo y fue su propia hija la que aceleró las cosas.

_0_

La mañana había llegado y cada quien en el grupo hizo lo de siempre, incluso los padres de la lobezna, a excepción de la misma que se rehusó a abandonar su lugar de descanso, no bebió agua, tampoco ingirió ningún otro alimento. Se rehusó a hablar con alguien, pero su maestro no era de los que se rendía fácilmente y decidió ir a verle, no era porque ella fuese una de las mejores alumnas, tampoco por que fuera la hija del líder, simplemente le gustaba esa determinación que la regia, un poco acelerada provocando desobedecer un poco las normas lo suficiente como para representarlos cuando su padre ya no pudiese, sin embargo hoy estaba frente a alguien totalmente diferente, un ser que estaba procurando por todos los medios cerrarse a los suyos con el fin de mantener en el anonimato algo que la perturba enormemente.

—Buenos días Lili.

El lobo blanco se sentó frente a ella, esta seguía acostada pero por respeto había levantado la cabeza para escucharlo.

—Buenos días Leo.

—Escuché de tu padre que citaste aquí al líder del bando del Sur, además que serás tú misma la que le indicará el camino a la reunión.

—Así es ¿Debo saber algo acerca de cómo comportarme delante de los lideres?

—Lili, esto no es un juego.

—Yo no estoy jugando, lo que hago va enserio...

—¿Que pretendes lograr que ellos se reúnan hoy?

Ella lo observó unos momentos para luego acostarse y dando por terminada su conversación le dijo lo último con una honestidad que asombro al maestro del clan.

—Corregir lo que el tiempo junto al destino arruinó.

El lobo blanco se levantó marchándose para no incomodarla, al salir de allí notaba que desde el día anterior su aura, su olor estaban cambiando, era leve pero parecía otro individuo. _No_, estaba exagerando, tal vez la búsqueda junto al stress de ayer le habían causado ese tipo de impresión, solo rogaba que dentro de unas horas todo saliera bien, no quería problemas en este momento y la paz debía prevalecer a como diera lugar.

_0_

El peli plateado junto al peli negro observaban el paisaje desde la ventana del cubículo del tren que los llevaba al encuentro con el otro clan, en el asiento que estaba frente a ellos había un chico peli castaño que cargaba un PSD, sus orbes café se perdían en lo entretenido del juego mientras los otros suspiraban al ver lo tranquilo que era cuando estaba embelesado con ese aparato.

—¡Por todos los cielos Pach, deja ese estúpido aparato, recuerda debes concentrarte, vamos a una zona peligrosa!

—¡Tranquilo Fyde, creo que te alarmas por nada, nosotros somos muy fuertes y si sucede algo solo debemos patear sus traseros, listo!

El peli negro solo llevó la mano a su rostro en señal de resignación, el peli plateado soltó una pequeña risa por lo dicho y habló.

—Es verdad lo que dice Pach, ustedes son los más fuertes en el clan, es por eso que los elegí, para que me cubran por si algo sale mal y deben mostrarse fuertes ya que algún día me relevarán de mi cargo como el líder.

—¡L-Líder, p-pero que cosas dice, usted es el más fuerte y nuestro jefe, nosotros no somos rivales para usted!

—Si lo son, acuérdense que no siempre podré estar con ustedes, mi muerte llegará y me marcharé tranquilo si quedan a cargo.

—¡Hablas mucho Silver, espero que en la reunión seas tan elocuente!

—¡Claro Fyde, es más, todos podrán hablar y opinar al respecto en cuanto a los acuerdos! ¿Qué dicen?

—¿Enserio líder? ¡Yuju, les diré que sería bueno visitar las ciudades en el día sin necesidad de avisos tan molestos!

—¡Pach, mejor no hables y Silver ten cuidado, no sabemos quién es el líder y debemos tratar de llevar las cosas por buen rumbo!

—Está bien Fyde, será como tú digas.

El peli negro soltó un bufido de molestia, mientras el peli castaño reía para seguir disfrutando de su juego, finalmente el oji ónix miraba el paisaje para dejarse llevar por el sueño, faltaba todavía una hora más para llegar a su destino.

_0_

El tren por fin había arribado a la estación, ellos bajaron y de inmediato percibieron un olor familiar, caminaron sin ningún problema entre la gente llegando hasta la zona de los vagones donde vieron que estaba en el borde del bosque una lobezna parda sentada observando su dirección. El peli negro percibió el olor y le habló en voz baja al peli plateado.

—Ella era la que estaba en la ciudad, aunque su olor parece un poco diferente no hay duda de que era ella.

—Es pequeña ¿Acaso será una broma Fyde?

Soltó el peli castaño medio interesado en la conversación mientras el peli negro le miraba severamente, pero el oji ónix les dijo con calma para que guardaran la compostura.

—Tal vez para ustedes sea una broma, pero puedo percibirlo desde aquí; es alguien seria, debemos comportarnos ante la hija del líder, ella está cumpliendo en escoltarnos ante él.

—Es verdad, lo siento líder.

—Bueno, no la hagamos esperar vamos.

Ellos tranquilamente empezaron a avanzar hacia ella. Por otro lado, la lobezna estaba _con el corazón en la mano_, después de tanto, por fin, frente a ella estaba su amado Ari, había cambiado bastante, se veía más adulto e incluso más triste que su padre, detrás de su perfil tranquilo notaba culpa, quería con todas sus fuerzas abalanzarse hacia él y decirle que había regresado pero no podía. Necesitaba reunirlos, deseaba saber más de lo que había ocurrido, así que tal cual como comenzó su actuación con sus actuales padres, era hora de ocultar su tono de voz, esa que podía delatarla de un momento a otro, su olor era fácil de disfrazar pero la voz era otro tema, tendría que susurrar.

—Buenas tardes, usted debe ser la señorita Lili.

—Buenas tardes, así es, soy Lili la hija del líder del clan del Norte, me encargaré de llevarlo ante mi padre, no es lejos de aquí, por favor síganme.

—¿Nadie más vino contigo?

—Sería una falta de respeto hacia su líder si no cumplía con lo escrito en la invitación.

—Es verdad Fyde, así que camina.

Ellos en su forma humana siguieron a paso lento a la lobezna que los guiaba por un espeso bosque, ellos miraban el lugar, en verdad que se equiparaba a su hogar, era lindo y bastante tranquilo. Luego de pasar un arroyo llegaron a un lago que reflejaba el sol del mediodía convirtiéndolo en un hermoso espejo que daba luz a todo el lugar, al notar a los otros casi se les va el aliento cuando los jóvenes vieron a su hermano parado al lado de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos avellana que los miraba preocupada.

—Padre, madre he traído al líder del clan del Sur.

—Gracias Lili.

La lobezna se sentó un poco retirada para observarlos a todos, pues al parecer los que acompañaban al oji ónix eran a lo seguro esos chiquillos que ella había visto antes de morir. Por otro lado el peli plateado caminó hasta quedar frente al peli negro que lo miraba estoico.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Glen.

—Silver, si ya son cinco años.

—¡H-Hermano Glen! ¿E-Eres tú? ¿En verdad eres tú?

—Pach, ya eres todo un adulto. Tú también te ves bien Fyde.

—¡H-Hermano Glen!

—Ella es mi esposa Lena, y ya conocen a mi hija Lili, hace dos años tomé el liderato del clan del Norte, lamentablemente estaba solucionando unos problemas y no tuve tiempo de anunciar mi ascenso.

—Fyde supo de la muerte de Locksee pero también estaba resolviendo algunos problemas internos, así que no lo supe sino hasta ayer que fui invitado.

—No te preocupes, disculpa si mi hija traspasó los limites sin previo aviso pero ya que estamos aquí empecemos a discutir los asuntos en cuestión…

En ese momento se escuchó la voz un poco más fuerte de la lobezna que se había mantenido en silencio, bueno los otros dos estaban sin habla, pues pensaron que su hermano estaba muerto, sin embargo era el líder del clan vecino y tenía una familia. Pero, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de la hija.

—¿¡Es todo lo que se dirán!? ¿¡Después de cinco años es todo lo que hablaran!?

—¡Lili, hija! ¿Qué te pasa? Además ¿Ese tono de voz?

Gritó preocupada su madre, el peli negro mayor se giró hacia su hija, era hora de destapar esa actuación, no dejaría que ella siguiera con esta locura.

—Lili…Bueno, lo mejor sería decir ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué nos has citado aquí?

—¡Glen, pero! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Ella es…!

—¡No, ella desde hace dos días no está actuando como nuestra hija, así que responde!

Ella camino hasta cerca de la orilla del lago, escavó un poco en el lugar sacando de la tierra unas bolsitas, se acercó dejando una frente a su padre y luego se fue en dirección al joven peli plateado que la miraba un poco descolocado por lo vivido, esa voz, a ese tono le resultaba muy familiar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Ábranlo, ambos!

Cuando ellos revisaron los objetos ambos se pusieron pálidos, en última instancia, el oji ónix soltó la bolsita. Ella se colocó frente a ellos para seguir hablando.

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Glen que te dio Lili!

—Laila, el azabache es una piedra capaz de recibir todo el mal rompiéndose en el proceso.

El peli negro mayor la miraba asustado, comenzando a retroceder, el peli plateado temblaba, sus manos cubrieron su boca, no podía ser, ambos decían en sus mentes que eso era una mentira. Sin embargo ella volvió a su forma humana y quitándose la capucha fue suficiente para que comenzaran a llorar.

—¡T-Tu, n-no, eso no, puede ser!

—¡Eres…!

La madre miraba angustiada, podía ver que ella lucia como una joven de cabellera rubia oscura, ojos avellanados y piel blanca pálida, sin embargo se veía aún más triste que en su forma de lobo.

—¡Lili, esa es tu forma humana, pero ustedes…! ¡Además! ¿Laila?¿Ari?

—¡Elizabeth, no puedes ser tu, esto debe ser una broma!

—¡Fyde, mira ella se ve tal cual como la joven Elizabeth!

El otro peli negro no salía de su estupor. Ella caminó hasta recoger la bolsita del suelo y sacar el collar para separarlos y seguir hablando mientras amargas lágrimas escapaban de esos hermosos ojos que el tanto extrañó.

—Ari, este cuarzo que se divide como las fase de la luna, absorbe lo malo tornándose negro en el proceso, como son dos mitades, una es para ti y una es para mí.

—¡Elizabeth, y-yo, tu, n-no…!

Ella lo miraba con una gran tristeza para luego volver con un perfil molesto, bastante hasta hacerse presente en palabras.

—¿Por qué Laila está aquí y no a tu lado? ¿Por qué lo llamaste traidor cuando el arriesgó su vida por la de los dos? ¡Dime Ari!

—¿Ari? ¡Oye, estas equivocada, él es Silver!

—Calla Pach, ella es la joven Elizabeth.

—¡No, ella murió hace cinco años, nosotros la vimos morir!

Los demás observaban como el peli plateado tomaba el collar para apuñarlo a su corazón y gritarle, tenía mucho miedo de moverse, un milagro había ocurrido pero al mismo tiempo los fantasmas de su pasado empezaban a emerger.

—¡No lo entiendes, nunca entenderías, cuando me dejaste solo en este mundo, todos se volvieron mis enemigos, la maldición de mi familia era vivir en soledad, tú lo eras todo para mí pero te arrancaron de mi lado!

—¡Lo que Laila y yo queríamos era que tú no te condenaras al asesinar a tu padre, pero yo me marché de este mundo, exiliaste a tu mejor amigo y asesinaste a tu padre, a la final todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano…! Sin embargo, mi nueva madre lo encontró, mi abuelo lo aceptó en el clan y fue amado hasta que yo ahora me he convertido en su hija, pero Ari ¿Qué has hecho tú? Nada, pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida atormentándote por lo que no fue.

—Acepté mi maldición, he cargado con la culpa todo este tiempo…

—¡Te comportaste de manera egoísta, deseaste la infelicidad para todos a tu alrededor, recuerdo la cara de esos dos aunque estaban más pequeños, ellos rogaban por tu bienestar y el de su hermano ¿Y qué hiciste? Tú lo echaste dejándolos con un vacío, bastó nada más la sorpresa al encontrarse hoy con ellos. Laila, al igual que tú, se culpa por lo ocurrido ese día, cada año la desdicha lo cobija, sin embargo como su hija ignoraba muchas cosas hasta que hace dos días desperté al llegar a mi forma humana, regresé a este mundo, solo para encontrarme todo un infierno, el dolor en mi alma sigue latente, tal vez no fue solo tu culpa Ari, creo que también soy culpable y volví para cargar mi propia cruz.

—¡Elizabeth eso no es verdad, tu no tuviste la culpa!

—¿A no? ¡Entonces díselo a ellos, explícales todas tus acciones en todo este tiempo! ¡Vamos, estoy esperando!

Nadie intervenía en todo lo que se estaba declarando allí, era tanto el estupor, el dolor, la incertidumbre, que simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir de cada uno de ellos, a excepción de la peli rubia, que a pesar de querer con todas sus fuerzas detenerse en sus acusaciones, necesitaba seguir, quería escucharlo, había algo que la obligaba a sacar todo lo que sentía. Sin embargo, el joven peli negro se adelantó a los adultos para hablar, él tenía que exponer su opinión, también formaba parte de ese problema.

—¡Señorita Elizabeth, Silver desde el día de su partida ha cargado su cruz, el clan está más tranquilo después de la muerte del Gran Ornlu, ellos por primera vez en muchos años viven en paz. Al igual que usted, también estoy resentido con él por alejarlo de mi lado, sin embargo, en el transcurso del tiempo comprendí que lo había hecho era para que mi hermano_ Glen_ no cargara con la culpa de no poder haber hecho nada en ese momento, el solo deseaba liberarlo del dolor auto impuesto.

—Fyde…

Soltó casi sin aliento, al ver que el daño que había causado era peor de lo que el imaginaba, prácticamente se estaban reduciendo la lista de los culpables y finalmente estaba quedando un solo nombre, el suyo. En eso ella miró el reflejo del lago y sonrío de manera melancólica mientras tomaba nuevamente la palabra.

—Ari y yo teníamos un hermoso sueño, deseábamos que fuese una realidad, aun sin conocerlo le entregué mi corazón y cuando por fin me dijo la verdad me sentí la mujer más afortunada de este mundo, pero así como un sueño al despertar, todo se desvaneció en un instante. Joven Fyde, entiendo lo que quieres decirme, pero la manera en que el hizo las cosas, tuvieron el efecto contrario.

El peli plateado miraba a su amigo, este solo estaba abrazado de su esposa mientras lloraba, todo lo que se estaba diciendo eran lanzas que lo estaban desgarrando sin compasión, él también estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo enfrentar el resultados de sus estúpidas decisiones, esas que solo lo habían vuelto un ser distante y sin emociones. Intentó acercarse a ella pero esta le rechazó con un manotazo.

—¡No te acerques a mi Ari, nunca más vuelvas aquí, olvídame al igual que yo lo haré contigo!

Fue en un instante, ningún sonido se escuchó después de esa corta frase, una cargada con tantas armas que simplemente eran las indicadas para destruir todo a su paso, como fue el caso del peli plateado, que al escucharlas cayó de rodillas mientras negaba con enormes lágrimas en sus ojos, ella con su mirada severa tampoco podía contener el llanto pero se mantenía firme. Cuando él se puso de pie una vez más le dijo para dar media vuelta.

—Mi querida Elizabeth…No importa cuánto me odies, no importa cuán alejados estemos, solo deseaba verte una vez más y decirte que te amo, que me hubiese gustado que te casaras conmigo y viviéramos en nuestro pequeño bosque, donde seriamos felices. Pero es verdad, merezco ser repudiado, tal como lo dije al principio he aceptado mi castigo en este mundo, no te preocupes…Mientras tú estés a salvo, lo demás no importa…Adiós.

Ella sollozó más alto al escuchar esas palabras y cuando se estaba marchando ella lo adelantó para ponerse frente a él.

—¿¡E-Elizabeth!?

—¡Quería que sintieras el dolor que pasó mi padre cuando lo echaste, quería que supieras que de esa forma me sentí cuando los latidos de mi corazón se detenían…!

Su mirada ónix seguía ahogada en lágrimas y ella suavizando su semblante volvió a retomar lo que quería decirle acabando con ese ciclo de dolor.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor por ti es tan grande Ari, que la muerte no pudo detener su curso, como humana tal vez era imposible estar a tu lado, pero eso ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí, Laila también, los chicos…Todos estamos aquí, así que deja salir ese dolor de tu ser, déjame escucharte aullar una vez más y alivia también mi dolor.

El derramó más lagrimas mientras la abrazaba, lloró ahogado en su suave cabellera rubia, por fin, después de tanto tiempo algo increíble había pasado, ese radiante sol había regresado a su vida, esa oscuridad estaba desvaneciéndose ante la grandiosa luz, esa cálida y reconfortante voz volvía a escucharse. Se separó un poco para volver a su forma lobuna y aulló con todas sus fuerzas, repetía otra vez en sus notas que había despertado, que había regresado a la vida. El peli negro se separó de su esposa y también volvió a su forma lobuna para aullar al lado de su mejor amigo, en son de paz, en símbolo de reconciliación, ella solo atinaba a reír entre lágrimas, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Mas fuerte, Ari, Laila, que el mundo los escuche, hemos vuelto y nada podrá separarnos nunca más!

La mujer peli castaña corrió hacia su hija, y los chicos miraban contentos de que su sufrimiento había acabado, que su hermano estaba de vuelta, que todo volvería a ser como antes e incluso mejor.

—Tu no eres Lili ¿Verdad?

—Mamá, Elizabeth falleció hace cinco años, sin embargo regresó a este mundo como Lili, en esta nueva vida soy tu hija, eso jamás va a cambiar.

—¡Q-Que bueno, no me vuelvas a asustar así, casi muero al saber la verdad!

—No llores más mamá, papá recuperó su sonrisa al igual que mi amado Ari, seremos una gran familia de ahora en adelante.

Ella sonreía para luego gritarle a los demás que estaban retozando con su hermano mayor.

—¡Oigan ustedes, vamos a casa para que conozcan a mi familia y con eso descansan, pueden volver mañana a Prixton!

Hablo la peli rubia oscura mientras seguía abrazada a su madre, el lobo negro se acercó y en una acción de los viejos tiempos volvió a su forma humana mientras se acercaba a su familia.

—¡Silver, es hora de que veas lo que he construido, va siendo tiempo de que tu hagas lo mismo!

—¡Glen, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esa forma!

—¡Y te aseguro que no será la última Lena! ¿No es verdad?

Dijo de manera burlona mientras abrazaba a ambas de manera abismal, cosa que hizo reaccionar al lobo gris que volvió a su forma humana y le reclamó con un puchero bastante adorable para la peli rubia.

—¡Glen, aléjate de Elizabeth!

—¡Hahaha...! ¡Ay mi amigo creó que olvidas algo pero déjame refrescarte la memoria; Elizabeth es ahora Lili Sullivan, mi ADORAAAAADA hija, o sea ella es mía!

El otro quedó sin palabras, en verdad no podía objetar a algo tan contundente como eso, pero al mismo tiempo su amigo reventó a reír tanto que su familia pensó que se ahogaría.

—¡Hahaha...! ¡Te viste tan patético!

—¿Buscas la muerte antes de tiempo?

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Veo que se extrañaron mucho todos estos años, la felicidad no cabe en ustedes.

—"¿¡Quienes!?"

Hablaron al unísono mientras la mujer y los otros chicos reían sin parar. Luego de eso retornaron a su hogar, pero como iban caminando despacio, el peli negro jaló a los chicos para darles a la pareja oportunidad de hablar. Cabe decir que ellos venían abrazados, parecían los chicos bobos de amor.

—Ari, yo...

—Dime Elizabeth.

—Deseo preguntarte tantas cosas, hay tanto que quiero saber pero, al mismo tiempo me da miedo las respuestas a esas interrogantes...

Él se detuvo un momento para observarla, siempre había odiado verla triste, pero tenía que saber muchas cosas, al fin y al cabo ella volvió a su antigua ciudad buscando respuestas, se encargaría de informarle de todos los por menores, ese era su trabajo en ese momento.

—Escúchame Elizabeth, yo necesito que me preguntes, tú debes saber lo que sucedió después de que te marchaste.

—Está bien, quería saber ¿Que le sucedió al señor Banner? Fui pero no me dijeron mucho al respecto.

—Después de tu muerte, seguí frecuentando la tienda de antigüedades, el de alguna forma supo que yo sentía algo por ti, entonces el cada día mientras le ayudaba un poco me contaba sobre el tiempo que estuviste en la tienda, de alguna forma aliviaba ese sentimiento de pérdida... Pero, un día el recayó y cuando le evaluaron en la clínica me dijo que le había sido detectado cáncer de pulmón en etapa terminal, eso fue algo que me golpeó de una manera abrumadora, pero él no lo vio así. Yo lo visité hasta el día que falleció y sus últimas palabras fueron: _La vida tiene un lado sombrío y un lado brillante. De nosotros depende elegir el que más nos plazca. _Luego de eso el murió mientras lo llevaban a la clínica por otra recaída.

Ella lloraba mientras volvía recordar las sonrisas del hombre mayor cuando ella le preguntaba sobre el oficio recién contratada en la tienda.

—Señor Banner, espero descanse en paz y gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

—Lo está, él se marchó tranquilo porque supo vivir su vida.

Él se quedó en silencio porque sabía que la siguiente pregunta era la que más le costaría decir, ella luego de contener sus lágrimas siguió con la otra interrogante.

—¿Qué sucedió con mamá y papá después de mi muerte?

—Los Watson, después de tu perdida la señora recayó, al ser llevada a la clínica le dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada, pero debido a su estado de salud, sino salía de allí, perdería a su bebé. Aún conteniendo su dolor, se vieron en la necesidad de vender todo y mudarse a Reville, es más tranquilo y el aire es más puro…

—¿Embarazada? Recuerdo que ella se estaba sintiendo un poco mal esos días, pero no pensé que fuese esa la causa…Un hermanito, tengo un hermanito.

Soltó en un sollozo, el siguió contando lo sucedido para que ella se calmara, no quería hacerla llorar, sin embargo tenía que saberlo todo.

—El cambio de ambiente funcionó, los seguí y al volver al año siguiente ella estaba sentada en el porche con un bebé en sus brazos. Ver que una luz había llegado a sus vidas me hizo sentir aliviado, tu perdida fue un golpe muy duro, pero ahora debían luchar por ese niño, que viviera llenando nuevamente sus vacíos corazones. De allí no supe más de ellos, han pasado cinco años, él ya debe tener cuatro.

—Me gustaría verlo, así sea de lejos, que bueno que él llegó en ese momento, estaba angustiada por el destino de mis padres, que bueno Ari, gracias por seguirlos, por cuidarlos por mí.

Ella lo abrazó, él le daba palmaditas consolándola, eso había sido un momento difícil pero estaba seguro que de aquí en adelante ellos podrían continuar con sus vidas, su reloj comenzó su marcha porque la luz por fin regresó destruyendo esa oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto.

—Ari, a pesar de que solo fue un poco, el recorrido en la ciudad me develó que tampoco me habías olvidado, que cada año volvías con un girasol a mi tumba.

—La primera flor que traje, fue el día del sepelio, un girasol; una luz, allí tus padres notaron mi presencia, tu madre me gritaba una y otra vez que había sido mi culpa de que hubieses muerto, sin embargo tu padre la detuvo, el tomó las cosas del suelo, pero antes de marcharse me dijo: _vive lobo, por que serás una prueba de que mi hija existió, que su belleza, amabilidad y sobre todo el amor que mostró hacia este mundo fue real._ Esas palabras me detuvieron, ya que tenia pensado seguirte en la muerte, por que mi mundo fue destruido, la oscuridad me alcanzó cuando mi luz desapareció.

—Ari…Me percaté que el cuarzo que te había regalado se puso negro, al menos tu odio fue contenido en esa piedra especial, sin embargo Laila no tiene el suyo ¿Sabes la razón?

—Eso fue porque…En el momento que le dije que lo exiliaba del clan estaba tan lleno de rabia, dirigiendo ese sentimiento hacia el, como consecuencia frente a todos nosotros el azabache se partió, el se marchó a salvo ya que de alguna forma iba a lastimarlo.

—Que bueno Ari, que bueno que todo acabó, es por eso que volví a comprarlos, son tesoros importantes porque albergan los sentimientos de sus portadores. Ahora que todo esta aclarado, es mejor que sigamos a papá.

—¡Hahaha! Te ves graciosa llamándolo papá, bueno es tu padre pero también tu amigo!

—¡Hahaha…!¡Si, pero de ahora en adelante el es mi padre, yo soy Lili y tú eres Silver! ¿Estas de acuerdo?

—¡Lo que mi amada desee, así se hará!

Se separaron para sonreír y tomados de las manos caminaron más rápido para llegar donde estaban los demás, estaba entusiasmada en presentárselo a todos.

_0_

Los demás habían llegado al grupo, su líder los había convocado para la presentación, esta demás decir que ellos estaban extrañados de ver tan feliz a su jefe, era raro, también presentaron a los lobos que aclarando unas cosas de su pasado, explicó que ellos era sus pequeños hermanos, luego de eso vieron llegar a un gran lobo gris que los hizo retroceder con su mera presencia, a su lado la hija del líder.

—¡Bien, como les seguía diciendo, él es Silver Foster, el líder del clan vecino!

—Soy Silver, es un honor el estar aquí.

—No te queda para nada ser tan serio.

—¿Enserio Lili? Tu que dices Glen ¿Estoy muy serio?

—Si, es más idiota, deja de comportarte así o sino olvida que te casarás con mi hija.

—¡Papá!

Los chicos se echaron a reír por la broma, los demás (a la mayoría les pareció gracioso riendo también) otros aún estaban un poco conmocionados con la noticia de que su actual jefe y el líder del clan vecino eran amigos de la infancia. La lobezna se separó de ellos y le hizo señas al lobo blanco que observaba tranquilo lejos de los demás y la siguió hasta su lugar de descanso.

—Leo, sé que te preguntarás que es toda esta locura, pero quiero que entiendas algo, en su debido momento conversaremos más de lo ocurrido el día de hoy pero por los momentos toma este papel.

Ella le dejo el papel a su lado, el volvió a su forma humana tomando el retazo de periódico, leyendo con calma notó que era un orvituario donde despedían a una joven humana de cabellera rubia oscura.

—¿Elizabeth Watson? Elizabeth, ese fue el nombre que utilizaste para ganar algo de dinero en la estación e irte a la ciudad vecina ¿Por qué?

En eso la lobezna tomó su forma humana asustando un poco al hombre mayor.

—Eso fue porque me di cuenta que había vuelto a la vida, después de cinco años renací en este mundo percatándome que mi viejo amigo Glen era ahora mi padre, que mi amado Silver lo había echado de su lado, en fin, necesitaba aclarar esas cosas o sino no podía estar tranquila.

—Entonces dejaste de ser humana y volviste como un licano.

—En esta nueva vida me llamo Lili, siempre seguiré siendo Lili, Elizabeth Watson murió y eso es un hecho.

—Eso sí que me ha sorprendido.

—¡Las sorpresas no acaban Leo, vamos debo decirle a los demás lo que pasará de ahora en adelante!

—¿Será algo bueno?

—¡Así es, por fin mi padre, mi amado y yo somos libres de nuestro dolor, del pasado, es hora de vivir el presente con gran valentía para forjarnos un sólido futuro!

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto a mí?

—Es porque desde un principio te lo debía, espero que guardes el secreto, solo mamá, papá y tú lo saben, además de los dos idiotas que están retozando afuera.

—Gracias, no te preocupes, tú me conoces, nunca rompo una promesa…Definitivamente extrañaré a la curiosa e hiperactiva Lili.

—¡Alégrate Leo, tengo mucho que mostrarte, eres de los que comparte mi gran pasión por los libros, además es muy pronto para marcharme, seguiré aquí estudiando hasta que sea la hora de unificar los lazos y los dos clanes sean uno!

—¿Vas a unirte con el líder del otro clan?

—Su amor me trajo de vuelta, yo lo sigo amando como la primera vez que se lo confesé, es algo maravilloso que llena mi ser de alegría.

—Entiendo, espero seas muy feliz, lo mereces pequeña…Bien, vamos que ellos parecen que están disfrutando sin ti.

Así que el doblando el papel en su bolsillo salieron del lugar para encontrarse que todos habían llegado y sus amigos estaban ahogando en preguntas a los jóvenes recién llegados.

—¿Ustedes eran hermanos de nuestro líder?

—¿A que jugaban cuando estaban juntos?

—¿Su transformación fue fácil para ustedes o les costó mucho trabajo?

—¡Cadia, Jean, Peter, por favor chicos los están asustando con tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo!

—¡Lili, por fin has logrado transformarte es increíble, te ves bellísima!

—Gracias, bueno eso quiere decir que si yo lo logré ustedes también pueden.

—¡Es cierto chicos, solo no muestren tanta ansiedad y verán como lo logran, sé que es difícil pero no es imposible!

—Por cierto vamos a acercarnos que papá nos anunciará algo.

—Si, yo quiero ver de cerca al líder es muy guapo.

—¡Cadia!

—¡Ay lo siento pero es cierto!

Todos pasaron al frente mientras ambos líderes estaban frente a frente para luego dirigirse a todos los presentes que esperaban la gran noticia.

—Querida familia, hoy es un día de júbilo, no solo recuperé a mi mejor amigo, sino también a mis hermanos, a partir de ahora seremos dos grupos, un solo clan, con la unión de mi hija Lili y el líder Silver.

—¡Oh~!

La exclamación de sorpresa no se dejó pasar por alto y por supuesto que la joven peli rubia soltó una carcajada debido a la reacción de los demás.

—¡Hahahah…! ¡Papá, debiste esperar un poco más, los otros no asimilan la primera noticia con cuanto menos la segunda!

—Es cierto querido, estas asustando a todos.

—¡Oigan, no me culpen, ellos deben estar juntos y las rivalidades entre nosotros deben terminar!

Todos miraban sonriendo por el espectáculo de su líder y su hija que no paraba de reír, finalmente el peli plateado llamó a la peli rubia para que se uniera a ellos.

—Mi querida Lili, por favor acompáñanos.

—¡Liliiiii..! ¡Qué afortunada eres al tener a un futuro esposo tan guapo!

—¡G-Gracias Cadia!

—¡A partir de hoy somos una sola familia, esta pareja asegurara el futuro de todos y no debemos preocuparnos por una guerra porque eso no sucederá jamás!

_**Lili (Elizabeth) Presente.**_

_Todos gritaron eufóricos, mientras nos abrazábamos, por fin los días tristes y angustiosos habían terminado. Al cabo de unos días, la noticia había volado por todo el territorio, que dos clanes se habían unido y por ser más numerosos nadie podría hacerles frente. Nosotros por otro lado nos veíamos casi todos los días hasta que alcancé la edad suficiente para casarnos. __Hasta ahora, después de diez años, la paz ha prevalecido en nuestra familia, y yo me siento afortunada de haber vivido junto a los seres que más amo en este mundo, mi padre Glen, mi esposo Silver y sobre todo mi hermoso hijo Jesse, el cual es la fotocopia de su padre, con la diferencia que su cabellera es rubia como la mía. Es todo un galán y trabaja para que a nadie le falte nada, siempre está pendiente de los más chicos cuando la situación nos obliga a movernos a las fronteras por asuntos con los clanes externos a nuestro territorio._

—¡Mamá es hora de irnos!

—Espera Jesse, solo observo el atardecer, sabes que amo este momento.

—Es cierto hijo, no le obligues a alejarse de las cosas que ama, fíjate que le prometí que todo lo que ella me pidiera se lo cumpliría.

—Lo sé papá, pero no quiero que ella se quede sola aquí y nosotros debemos terminar de revisar las cosas aquí porque mañana vamos a Pixtón.

_Si, tal como lo escuchan, decidí establecerme en el pueblo, Reville aún mantiene a salvo a mi familia y que decir de mi hermano humano, el junto a mis viejos padres viven felices, es más, él se parece un poco a mí. Pixtón quedó como base para vigilancia ya que el bosque fue talado casi en su totalidad y la familia de Silver había quedado expuesta, por lo tanto quedarían los que harían vigilancia. Se rotaban cada tres semanas entre Pixtón y el pueblo._

—Vamos a casa.

_Mi tutor Leo, hace unos años enfermó y a pesar de hacer todo a nuestro alcance no sobrevivió, sin embargo, en ese tiempo me dedique a entregarle todos los conocimientos que conservé cuando era Elizabeth, él se sentía feliz al ver que había madurado lo suficiente como para manejar yo misma la escuela en su ausencia, ese ahora era mi trabajo y lo hacía con mucho gusto, leer, explicar y enseñar, esa era mi forma de retribuirle todo lo que había hecho por mí. A veces extraño sus regaños, sin embargo con mi propia lección de vida, tal vez pueda encontrarlo en el camino, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que todos tenemos oportunidades, aun cuando partimos de este mundo, si el amor que dejaste atrás es tan fuerte como la vida, esta te recompensará, tal como nos sucedió a nosotros. _

—¿Piensas en algo mamá?

—Si, en la persona que se hará cargo de mi escuela mientras yo descanso por mi embarazo.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Lili…!

—Si, vas a ser padre y tú vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

Ambos padre e hijo abrazaron a la mujer que sonreía mientras les devolvía el gesto, ellos solo eran tres en todo este tiempo, pero a la final la familia crecería con la llegada de su segundo hijo.

**Fin.**

**N/A:** Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguieron esta historia durante todo este tiempo, me disculpo pero como prometí aquí está la entrega completa, en realidad este fic terminaría en tragedia, pero me odie a mí misma al asesinar a uno de los personajes y les entregué una nueva oportunidad para que quedaran juntos. **Lolalunallena**, fuiste desde el principio una de las seguidoras de mi historia y espero no decepcionarte con este final. **Kamui Vampire**, corazón de melón, gracias por tus hermosos reviews, fueron fuente de inspiración para finalizar este capítulo, además de mi beta reader (**Chiyo Asakura**) que está luchando a mi lado para finalizar otros fic que aun están pendientes. Nos veremos en otro de mis proyectos, bye.


End file.
